10 Dias Com Ela
by Ziza-chan
Summary: Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo I **

_Primeiro Dia _

..

Estou em um hospital.

Como sabia disso? Sentia que meu corpo repousava em uma daquelas camas pouco confortáveis do lugar, somado ao cheiro típico de antisséptico que pinicava minhas narinas. Além de que o ar dali era mais frio, bem diferente do clima que presenciei antes de apagar.

Lentamente abri meus olhos, tentando me acostumar com a claridade. Após o momento chato de ter a visão desfocada e estrelas brincarem na minha frente, consegui observar melhor onde me encontrava. O quarto desprovido de cores e decorações afirmou minha observação. Devia estar na ala dos machucados em missões _Anbu_.

Bufei me negando a acreditar que havia sido pego em uma armadilha. Era para ser uma missão simples, pegar uns ladrões que tinham furtado documentos da sala da Hokage, dar uma lição com os punhos neles, e devolver os artigos para Tsunade.

Porém, Lee e eu subestimamos o inimigo. Resultado disso foi uma emboscada, a qual caímos feito patinhos. Meu adversário era esperto, possuía um estilo incomum, o de bloquear pontos de _c__hakra_ e forçar o outro no corpo a corpo. E infelizmente fora exatamente o que aconteceu.

Não podendo usar _jutsus_, parti para o combate direto. Fui relativamente bem, até que o desgraçado golpeou-me fortemente no quadril. A dor foi intensa e me cegou. A última coisa que me lembro antes de apagar, foi de Lee chegando para me ajudar.

A porta sendo aberta interrompeu meu momento de autoacusação, e por ela passou uma mulher loira de frente avantajada. Tsunade tinha o cenho franzido, me alertando de que não viria boa coisa por aí.

— Vejo que está acordado. – comentou-a.

Dei de ombros, emburrado. Odeio hospitais.

A Hokage encostou-se na parede e me encarou.

— Acredito que queira saber o que aconteceu contigo. – falou-a.

Afirmei com a cabeça.

— Você está um caco. Um de seus pontos de _chakra_ foi bloqueado, teve o colo do fêmur fraturado e seu corpo está em um estado de fadiga extremo. Qual foi a última vez que tirou folga, Sasuke?

Levantei as sobrancelhas diante meu diagnóstico. Quando foi que passei de um ótimo ninja para um saco de batatas? Talvez o meu objetivo de voltar a ser querido pelas pessoas de Konoha tenha feito isso. Após a guerra, mesmo estando ao lado deles, as pessoas ainda me olham de maneira torta. E posso não demonstrar, mas me fere.

Aos poucos fui me aproximando novamente do meu antigo time, mesmo que tenha um intruso atualmente, Sai. E apesar da companhia alegre de Naruto, me sinto sozinho quando volto para minha casa no enorme Distrito Uchiha. Toda aquela admiração que sentiam por mim quando adolescente, evaporou. Eu queria aquilo de volta, e por isso me esforçava demais nas missões.

— Quanto tempo vai demorar? – questionei.

Tsunade entendeu minha pergunta, e apertou os lábios em reprovação. Ela não ia me sugerir uma folga, não é? Eu não a aceitaria.

— Você vai ficar internado por 10 dias, Sasuke. – ela levantou a mão, calando minhas objeções que já se formavam. – Nem adianta discutir. Seu corpo precisa desse descanso, para se recuperar da cirurgia feita e da fadiga.

Cerrei os dentes diante isso.

— Posso ao menos ficar em casa?

— Não. Te conheço, sei que vai fugir em uma missão na primeira oportunidade. Vai ficar aqui no hospital. E nem pense em armar uma fuga, não vai adiantar, já tomei providências para que você fique nesse quarto durante esse tempo.

E dando esta sentença, ela saiu do quarto, deixando-me a sós com a minha fúria e incredulidade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tudo naquele recinto era irritante, desde a simples maçaneta ao peculiar vaso que se encontrava na escrivaninha. Perguntei-me se estava realmente correto sobre tudo aquilo e logo obtive a verdadeira resposta: não havia nada mais tedioso do que um quarto de hospital. Senti uma certa pena de todos aqueles que se encontravam naquelas instalações. E isso se estendia a mim.

Não que estar ali ou no distrito fosse realmente mudar alguma coisa, entretanto, o local que costumava ser referencial dos _Uchihas_ ainda era meu lar. Ou costumava ser. A verdade, é que eu não aguentava toda aquela inércia. E sabe o porquê? Pois ela era semelhante a mim.

Aquelas paredes presenciaram os momentos mais felizes da minha vida e apesar de querer afastar todas as lembranças de uma suposta família, meu peito se aquecia, pelo menos por um instante. As fotografias e objetos que representavam todos os meus laços, continuavam presentes em toda casa e penso porque diabos ainda não os deletei. Talvez por eles serem os únicos pontos de alegria que ainda existem naquela morada, pois eu era somente mais um poço de aflição e arrependimento.

Eu seria tolo demais em não admitir tais coisas. Mentiria pra mim mesmo, e eu definitivamente estava cansado de mentiras, muitas me foram contadas e já não conseguia mais distinguir uma verdade de uma omissão.

E dessa forma eu ia levando minha medíocre vida. _Sendo apenas um Uchiha_.

Continuava deitado na espaçosa cama, arrependendo-me amargamente por despertar todos aqueles pensamentos. Eu tinha o péssimo hábito de remoer o passado e infelizmente levaria essa escória até os últimos dias de minha vida. A não ser que algo ou alguém me faça mudar de opinião, todavia duvido muito que isso aconteça.

Percebi alguém abrindo a porta de meu quarto, e logo um vulto rosa se faz presente no local. Ela parou e me encarou durante minutos, fazendo-me estranhar tal coisa. O que ela pretendia com aquilo? Ao longo dos anos Sakura se tornara uma incógnita, um problema terrivelmente maior que eu e isso irritava-me de maneira explosiva. Sempre fora muito transparente pra mim, por que mudara tão agressivamente?

Olhou-me de forma superior, como se eu fosse apenas um aluno e ela a intocável professora. Quando achei que finalmente se voltaria até mim, caminhou até o sofá mais próximo e ficou por ali mesmo. Ela encarava o chão, distante, como se fosse possível mover mares com seus esmeraldinos olhos. Cada tamborilar de dedos intrigava-me e eu queria perguntar qual era o significado de toda aquela porra.

Foi quando eu finalmente tomei a iniciativa.

— O que você quer, Sakura? – perguntei-a de forma direta.

— O que _você_ quer, Sasuke? Se matar? – a pergunta surpreendeu-me de imediato, como um belo tapa na cara. E eu sabia que era exatamente isso que Sakura gostaria de fazer.

— Não me venha com sermões. Minha mãe costumava fazer esse papel brilhantemente e ela já não está mais entre nós. – por um instante me arrependi de ter proferido tais palavras a Sakura. Mas por que ela sempre insistia? Sabe o quão teimoso eu sou, porém, mesmo assim, continua me enfrentando. Instigando e interrogando como o mais experiente dos shinobis.

Aquela _criatura _apenas deu de ombros e aproximou-se ainda mais. Ela puxou o lençol, avistando-me com aquela ridícula vestimenta. Como se aquilo pudesse ser chamado de roupa, era somente mais um tecido desnecessário. Entretanto, o pior não era isso e sim o que se escondia por debaixo daquele horrendo traje: tudo. Sim, tudo e um pouco mais. Estava nu diante da Sakura. _Diante do demônio rosado. _

— Mas que droga?! – exclamei surpreso, enquanto tentava inutilmente puxar o lençol.

Sakura revirou os olhos diante minha reação.

— Não faça um escândalo, Sasuke. Não é a primeira vez que vejo alguém nu. – debochou-a erguendo uma sobrancelha rósea. – E as suas regiões baixas já não são novidades para mim. Quem você acha que auxiliou na cirurgia?

Era só o que me faltava. Ela já tinha me visto nu, e pior, _duas vezes_.

Estranhei o fato de ela também não ter as bochechas coradas, isso significava que meu instrumento não a impressionava? Isso já era demais.

— Vamos. Temos que te dar um banho, o tempo pós-cirurgia já passou e você pode tirar um pouco desse suor aí.

— Como vou tomar banho, se nem consigo me mexer muito bem? – indaguei e indiquei com as mãos a minha perna direita amparada por alguns tubos metálicos.

Ela deu uma risada, que poderia ser classificada como maligna.

— Eu vou te dar banho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vergonha.

Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar aqui, sentado em um banquinho baixo de metal no banheiro, enquanto Sakura passava a esponja de maneira rude, pelas minhas costas. Ela só conseguiu me convencer a vir aqui, após explicar o por que de tudo isso. Tsunade a havia designado como minha vigia, ela ficaria me observando 24 horas por dia e ajudara-me com os procedimentos de recuperação.

Porém, mesmo sabendo que esse era o papel de profissional dela, não tornava o banho menos constrangedor. Pelo menos ela não ficou me _tarando _como fazia antigamente, quando jovens. Se bem que o total desinteresse dela pelo meu corpo, incomodava-me.

— Pegue. – ela me falou, entregando a esponja coberta de espuma.

Olhei de modo indagador para Sakura.

— É para terminar de se limpar. Ou você quer que eu pegue no seu _querido_? – zombou-a.

Bufei indignado. Em menos de meio dia, ela já conseguiu fazer inúmeras piadinhas contra a minha pessoa. Cadê a Sakura apaixonada que nunca me zombava? Estou sentindo saudades dela já.

— Pode ao menos se virar?

Rindo, ela fez o que lhe pedi.

Mas isso não deu certo. Assim que ela se virou, um de seus pés pisou em um montinho de espuma, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

A rosada caiu estatelada no chão molhado, com a bunda generosamente empinada para o meu lado. O ângulo que seu corpo fazia, me dava uma visão da sua calcinha preta que apareceu após sua saia subir.

Rapidamente olhei para a parede, não seria bom ficar olhando-a nesse estado. Primeiro, por que levaria uma surra. Segundo, eu não era de ficar fazendo voyer em ex-companheira de time. E terceiro, não sou de ferro, algo poderia _acordar _e eu levaria outra surra.

Sakura levantou-se tentando manter a dignidade.

— Você não viu nada. – sentenciou-a.

— Não vi nada além de uma calcinha velha. Está na hora de fazer umas compras, Haruno. – cutuquei a onça. Estava perdendo o juízo? Provavelmente.

Irritada, ela soltou um grunhido. Sua respiração rápida pela raiva, fazia seu peito subir e descer rapidamente chamando a atenção para eles, principalmente por conta da camisa branca molhada, destacando seu sutiã preto.

_Até que você não é uma tábua._

— Vou pedir para uma enfermeira vir te auxiliar. Mas, não pense que escapou de mim Sasuke, eu volto para continuar com meu trabalho.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu tempestuosamente do banheiro.

A rosada nunca dirigira suas emoções de maneira adequada e isso certamente era uma oposição aos seus talentos natos, já que possuía um controle de _chakra_ perfeito. E apesar de controlar-se severamente em todo esse tempo de contato, deixou transparecer o descontrole que eu conseguia tão bem. Eu sabia que a verdadeira Sakura estava por ali e iria cutucá-la inúmeras vezes se fosse necessário.

De certa forma provocá-la seria um de meus passatempos prediletos durante a estadia no hospital. Ela não parecia incomodada com todos aqueles sarcasmos que eram proferidos a ela, porém Naruto alertou-me que a rosada havia construído uma muralha em volta de si nesse meio-tempo. E raras eram as vezes que transparecia sua verdadeira personalidade. Entretanto, não culpo-a, ser _shinobi_ exige alguns dolorosos sacrifícios.

Posso supor o quão difícil tenha sido essas mudanças. Sakura sempre fora uma menina delicada e sensível, disposta a ajudar aqueles que precisavam de seus cuidados. E quando se escolhe um caminho cheio de incertezas e desconfianças, algumas de nossas características devem ser deixadas na penumbra. Ou até mesmo tornarem-se inexistentes.

Mas eu também sei que ela tem um temperamento aguçado, nunca levara desaforo pra casa e se necessário lutaria até o último segundo, apenas para mostrar-se capaz a todos que não acreditavam em seu potencial. Talvez esse seja um de seus maiores defeitos, Sakura sempre importou-se demais com a opinião dos outros e não dava a mínima para como estava interiormente. Aparências não alimentam a alma e certamente ela aprendera isso.

Farei de minha permanência um divertimento e posso dizer-lhe que ela será feita as custas de Sakura. Estava disposto a presenciar suas inconstâncias e beneficiar-me de algumas delas. Afinal, depois de tudo o que vinha presenciando, merecia um momento de descontração.

Um sorriso brotou em minha face. Esses 10 dias certamente não seriam _tediosos_ como pensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo II**

_Segundo Dia_

..

Sasuke irritava-me de maneira absurda. Não que ajudá-lo fosse um favor, até porque esse era o meu trabalho, porém ele não estava facilitando. Colocava-se na esquiva para logo depois avançar como um predador faminto. Eu realmente não conseguia entendê-lo, entretanto, se ele fazia questão de me tratar como uma criança, eu faria o mesmo.

Tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis mostrar-me indiferente, todavia Sasuke ainda possuía um tremendo poder sobre mim. Quando olhava-me com aqueles olhos dissimulados e negros, sentia-me em uma espécie de paraíso. Mas eu sabia que meus sentimentos eram traiçoeiros, pois Sasuke conhecera o inferno e estava muito longe de assemelhar-se ao céu.

Eu andava por entre os corredores do hospital, descrente de que meu dia poderia melhorar. Estava sobrecarregada de trabalho e via minha juventude passar em um estalar de dedos. Entretanto, eu não importava-me com isso, há anos gastava meu tempo em prol do hospital, ciente de que minhas restrições valeriam a pena. Não há nada melhor do que receber um sorriso de agradecimento.

— Sakura-_chan_! – Naruto gritava de forma espalhafatosa, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. Custava-lhe tanto assim ser um pouco discreto? Que diabos, ele parecia uma criança!

— Naruto. – dei uma simples inclinada, cumprimentando-o, para então revirar os olhos.

Ele começou a arreganhar sua boca, mostrando aquele sorriso costumeiro, e nesse momento eu sabia de uma coisa: Naruto iria me perguntar sobre o maldito do Uchiha. _Que um raio o parta_.

— E então, como o _Teme_ está? – uma mescla de provocação e curiosidade estampavam seus olhos, dando-me uma maior vontade de os arrancar e fazer uma bela sopa. Naruto fazia de propósito, deixando muito claro suas intenções de juntar-me com _aquele que não deve ser anunciado_. Uchiha e Uzumaki, farinhas do mesmo saco.

— Por que não pergunta isso pessoalmente? Pra ele! – fiz questão de enfatizar a última frase e ele se fez de desentendido. Talvez, eu estivesse errada. Naruto é uma anta mesmo.

— Pra que tanto mau humor, Sakura-_chan_? – pronunciava meu nome separadamente. – Você sabe como o Sasuke é, tenha paciência. – entretanto, agora ele mudara drasticamente de posição. Estava sério, com o maxilar avantajado, dando-lhe um ar mais adulto e experiente. Naruto não falara mais nada, porém eu sabia exatamente o que se passava por sua cabeça.

Sasuke nunca fora uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, ele tinha uma pitada de tristeza e agressividade esculpidas em seu interior, todavia não o culpávamos por seu comportamento. Muitas vezes sentíamos uma necessidade profunda de perguntar-lhe o porquê dele não se abrir conosco, mas logo nos repreendíamos. O respeitávamos de forma excessiva. E não devido a sua descendência, ou algo paralelo, porém porque ele merecia.

Em um instante você tem tudo, e no outro já não possui mais nada.

— Eu vou tentar. – disse bufando. – Mas não lhe prometo nada. – no entanto, eu sabia que havia feito uma promessa, e deveria honrar minhas palavras. Não pelo Sasuke. Mas por Naruto, que no decorrer dos anos alcançou alvos impossíveis somente para ver a felicidade de sua melhor amiga.

— É assim que se fala, _'dattebayo_. – e dizendo isso ele se afastou, deixando-me sozinha com os meus fantasmas.

Ou simplesmente, com Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Depois de tanto relutar, finalmente havia decidido ir até o quarto de Sasuke. Sabia que provavelmente ele infernizaria alguma enfermeira ou desestimularia uma suposta conversar com seus intermináveis _"__huns"_. Caminhei até a porta e respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando recuperar meu autocontrole. Após alguns segundos encerrei o exercício, certificando-me de que estava em perfeito estado. _Merda_, a quem eu enganaria? Minhas mãos tremiam e só de imaginar uma aproximação, ficava nervosa. Enchi meu peito mais uma vez para logo entrar, sem importar-me com as consequências.

E então eu senti seu olhar sobre mim.

Me analisava minuciosamente, decorando, como se estivesse a espera de um desalinho meu.

— Como vai, Sasuke? – tentei perguntar de forma firme, o mais impessoal possível. Ele nem teve o trabalho de responder-me, somente soltou um ruído e virou-se para o outro lado. Sasuke não facilitaria mesmo. – Daremos um passeio pelo hospital. – olhou-me novamente, indignado. Como se eu estivesse ferindo seu ego. – Você precisa recuperar seus movimentos gradativamente, por isso andará com o auxílio de uma muleta.

— Que seja. – levantou uma parte de seu corpo, sentando-se na cama. – Pode me ajudar? – ele mostrou-se educado pela primeira vez e aquilo surpreendeu-me de forma positiva, porém, eu não deixaria transparecer. Continuaria com a pose de profissional.

As muletas estavam encostadas no pequeno sofá e peguei-as antes de ir até ele.

Sasuke desconcertou-se ao tocar em minhas mãos e perdi o fôlego durante alguns segundos. O choque de olhares foi inevitável e xinguei-me mentalmente por perder o controle diante dele. Eu não poderia voltar a ser aquela garotinha de doze anos apaixonada, que fazia de tudo para ser notada pelo prodígio Uchiha mais novo. Entretanto, essa _missão_ estava tornando-se ainda mais complicada, pois a Sakura Haruno daquele tempo ainda habitava em mim. Não completamente, eu havia amadurecido muito ao longo dos anos, mas matá-la, é como tirar um pedaço de mim.

— Tenha cuidado, Sasuke-_kun_. Essas muletas são difíceis de manusear. – eu não estava debochando de sua capacidade, simplesmente dizia a verdade.

— Tem certeza? Para alguém que vive caindo tudo parece muito difícil. – e ele sorriu daquele jeito infernal que eu conhecia tão bem, lembrando-me do episódio anterior.

— Se você diz. – um bico se instalara em minhas feições, dando a certeza de que eu ainda possuía uma mentalidade genuinamente infantil. Pelo menos em alguns casos. _Diabos! _Sasuke me tirava dos eixos.

Ele pareceu acostumar-se com o novo acessório, apalpando e segurando o mesmo. E eu não pude deixar de reparar o quão bonito ele estava. Sua barba havia crescido de maneira considerável, deixando-o mais maduro do que realmente era. Algumas linhas de expressão faziam-se presentes em seus olhos e peguei-me imaginando como Sasuke ficaria no futuro. As mãos estavam maiores e algumas cicatrizes evidenciavam a árdua rotina que levava. Possuía costas largas e um abdômen terrivelmente desenvolvido para a idade, contribuindo ainda mais para a masculinidade que ele exalava.

_Impecável. _

Porém, toda a pose imperial que ele conseguia manter mesmo com as muletas, foi-se embora em questão de segundos. Como? Com a mania dele em não ouvir o que os outros falam, tentando mostrar-se independente em qualquer situação. Sasuke colocou peso demais em uma das muletas, não harmonizando o equilíbrio entre os instrumentos, e ao tentar dar um passo quase beijou o chão.

Rapidamente agachei-me a sua frente parando a queda, segurando seu tronco e o apoiando nos ombros. Ouvi seu muxoxo indignado, aparentemente alguém não gostou de passar por papel de bobo. Abafando uma risada comecei a levantá-lo; sua posição era no mínimo constrangedora, a bunda ficou empinada e a mostra por conta da roupa hospitalar.

— Yo, _Teme__…_ – a voz alegre de Naruto adentrou no recinto, mas logo foi substituída por uma gargalhada. Espiando por cima do ombro esquerdo de Sasuke, vi o loiro segurando a barriga e dobrando-se de tanto rir. – Agora sei por que as garotas caem por você, _Teme. _Que bundão!

O rosto de Sasuke ficou vermelho e depois roxo, era possível sentir sua vergonha e raiva por ter sido posto em uma situação e _posição _como esta. Pelo olhar que lançava, sem dúvidas me culpava. _Eu avisei, mas você não me ouviu. _Queria dizer esta frase, porém me faltava fôlego de prender a risada. Então mantendo a postura de profissional e com uma máscara de indiferença, o ajudei a se erguer.

— Existe cueca neste hospital?

Que a roupa usada pelos pacientes era incomodo, não era novidade. Muitos se sentiam envergonhados, bravos ou injustiçados por ficarem sem uma devida proteção nas partes íntimas, e por causa disso em algumas ocasiões, após determinados dias, era permitido o uso de tal peça. Porém, no caso de Sasuke não.

— Existe. – respondi-o, e vendo sua cara de alívio logo completei. – No seu caso recomendaria uma fralda. – indiquei a tala que apoiava sua perna direita, dificilmente uma cueca passaria por ali.

— Se isso acontecer, Sakura-_chan_, me avise que vou tirar uma foto. – Naruto zombou.

— Calado! – esbravejou meu ex-companheiro de time. – De jeito nenhum vou usar uma fralda! – exclamou, desta vez para mim.

Ergui as mãos em sinal de redenção, como se ele tivesse ganho alguma disputa.

— Naruto, poderia pegar uma cadeira de rodas? Peça para Shizune te ajudar se tiver dificuldades em encontrar uma. – pedi.

O loiro prontamente assentiu e saiu correndo do quarto. Sasuke aparentemente também entendeu que tentar ir até a sala de recuperação com as muletas, seria desastroso. Por mais raiva que estivesse dele, o pouparia de vergonhas desnecessárias. Apesar de que algumas as vezes auxiliavam-no a desinflar esse ego Uchiha.

Após sentá-lo novamente na cama, com cuidado para não machucar sua perna, me direcionei ao pequeno e desconfortável sofá. Suspirei levemente ao lembrar-me da pilha de papéis com relatórios a serem lidos, em minha mesa. Cuidar deste teimoso estava custando um tempo precioso.

Mas eu sabia dos riscos quando prontifiquei-me para o trabalho. Na verdade, não fora algo tão espontâneo, Tsunade o designara para mim e os faria sem maiores problemas. Ou, pelo menos, era o que eu pensava. A situação tornara-se muito mais complexa do que imaginava e estava envolvendo-me além do que deveria. A recuperação de Sasuke transformara-se em algo _pessoal_.

Apesar da personalidade fechada que ele adquirira com o tempo, eu via a persistência em seu olhar e deleitava-me com sua ambição de caminhar novamente. E fora por esse Sasuke que apaixonei-me anos atrás, que apresentava um desejo de vingança absurdo, entretanto, que ultrapassava seus limites pelo bem comum. Por seus _amigos_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Havíamos treinado intensamente durante toda a tarde. Sasuke parecia mais familiarizado com os seus novos auxiliares e arriscou-se em alguns passos. Muito bem proferidos, aliás. Ele aprendia rápido. Naruto nos acompanhou por algum tempo, sempre fazendo comentários desnecessários, mas que amenizavam o clima pesado do hospital. Logo depois, ele disse que iria até a casa de Hinata e a convidaria para um passeio. Há tempos conversávamos sobre a herdeira dos Hyuuga e cada vez mais ele mostrava-se interessado.

A realidade, é que Naruto estava confuso. Ele sempre fora muito maduro para questões sociais, porém imaturo no quesito romântico. Dizem que os meninos levam um tempo maior para amadurecem totalmente, e eu acreditava fielmente nessa tese. Acompanhava de perto seu desenvolvimento e observava suas reações atípicas. Só precisava de um empurrão e eu certamente faria isso.

E então, após essa massante jornada, eu e Sasuke ficamos sozinhos. Sem assunto ou qualquer resquício de fagulhas. Estávamos cansados demais para trocar _elogios_, e decidi por hora, concentrar-me nos relatórios que estavam a espera.

Me revirei um pouco no pequeno sofá, tentando achar uma posição relativamente confortável, todavia, o móvel conspirava contra mim. Em um desses contornos, deparei-me com a figura de Sasuke. Ele permanecia com os olhos fechados, sereno e sua respiração parecia mais tranquila do que a habitual.

Percebi que estava descoberto, então fui ao seu encontro. Depositei uma fina manta em seu corpo e acabei perdendo-me nas feições masculinas. Havia uma vontade enorme de tomar-lhe os lábios, mas a ideia era tão embaraçosa que tratei de tirá-la da cabeça. Entretanto, a boca fina se entreabriu, tornando o desejo ainda maior. Balancei as mãos em descontentamento para logo sentar-me novamente.

_Você está louca, Sakura. _

Fiquei imóvel por mais alguns minutos, me certificando de que tudo estava sob controle. Mas afinal, qual era o propósito de tudo aquilo? Ter a certeza de que eu havia me tornado uma ótima profissional e sobretudo uma mulher? Em partes, estava feliz com meu desempenho. É claro que não trata-se de uma pesquisa, a qual pode-se calcular o resultado. Mas sim dos meus sentimentos e sempre levei-os muito a sério. Qualquer pessoa que me conhecesse, mesmo de forma superficial, saberia disso.

Só queria encontrar respostas.

Talvez, eu nunca as encontre.

Assim como os meus pensamentos, o sono chegou de forma arrebatadora, tomando-me por completo. E a única coisa que consegui pensar antes de dormir, é que se fossemos feitos de água, eu provavelmente seria uma garoa. E Sasuke uma tempestade.

O segundo dia acabou dessa forma, com mais perguntas do que respostas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo III**

_Terceiro Dia_

..

Um breu repentino se apoderou de minha mente e pude sentir uma mão segurando-me firmemente. Olhei para os lados a procura de alguém, entretanto, me vi sozinho mais uma vez. O toque era gélido, arrepiante e pareceu guiar-me de encontro ao inesperado. A escuridão tornara-se luz, trazendo a tona uma lembrança familiar.

Mesmo sem enxergar a presença que me segurava pelas mãos, sabia que era o __Inconsciente __ali. Um pedaço da minha mente, me guiando por um mundo paralelo ao meu real. Permanecer ao seu lado era algo reconfortante e estranho. Estar e não estar ao lado de si mesmo.

Flocos de neve caiam de maneira sútil, aumentando de forma estrondosa o frio que se alastrava por todo meu corpo. Todavia, tais acontecimentos não me afetaram em nada. Eu era insensível ao inverno. Tornei-me pior que ele.

Vi um garotinho logo a frente, rindo de modo divertido para o menino mais velho. Este segurava o velho balanço, empurrando-o com força. Surpreendi-me ao reconhecê-los. Um deles era eu, aparentava estar com aproximadamente cinco anos. Meu precioso __nii-san __estava ao lado, certificando-se de que tudo ocorria bem. Uma bela __família__.

Droga.

Senti uma vontade enorme de chorar, porém minha armadura de orgulho tratou de impedir tal situação. Ela era como uma cicatriz, incomodava e aprisionava. Existem antídotos para feridas tão profundas?

Eles detectam a estranha presença e então acenam em minha direção. Devolvi o gesto em seguida, crendo que o meneio tenha sido resultado de um instante impulsivo. Corri em desespero, tentando alcançar uma felicidade que não me pertence. Ou talvez, que nunca pertencera. Minha pacata vida fora construída em tornos de mentiras e sacríficos alheios. Crianças não são capazes de entender o mundo, mas são responsáveis por mudá-lo. Contraditório.

Os alcancei segundos depois, mas eles somem no mesmo instante. _Doce ilusão_. O cenário ficou escuro novamente, servindo somente para aumentar minha frustração e raiva. Sempre sonhava com panoramas semelhantes, no entanto nunca me pareceu tão real.

De repente uma frágil menina apareceu, ela escondia-se entre as cerejeiras. Possuía cabelos rosados e uma franja desnecessária que cobria toda a testa. __Sakura__. Aproximou-se com certa timidez, parando após concluir o curto trajeto. Trazia uma delicada manta em seus finos dedos. A pequena Sakura olhou-me curiosa e se pôs ao lado.

— Venha, Sasuke-__kun__. – puxou-me de maneira autoritária, assim como a atual costuma fazer. Tentava entender a situação, entretanto, a criança tomava toda a minha atenção. Tão distantes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão próximas. As fases de uma mesma Sakura. Sentamos em um espaçoso banco e então ela protegeu-me com a mirrada coberta.

— Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntei com calma.

— Pra você entender que nem todos os dias do inverno são frios. – _c___hoque__. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

Não pude perguntar sobre a resposta do enigma, pois Sakura sumira repentinamente. Me vi sozinho pela segunda vez.

Trevas.

O _I___nconsciente __me guiava novamente de volta a realidade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrindo os olhos me deparei com a lâmpada fluorescente, apagada no momento, me dizendo que estou no hospital novamente. Não sinto mais a presença fria do __Inconsciente__, nem toda aquela neve. Apesar de que após ter sido coberto pela pequena Sakura, foi impossível não notar que uma quantia razoável de calor tenha me abraçado.

Remexendo-me naquela cama desconfortável, tentando achar uma posição menos dolorida, que acabei notando uma manta escorregar por meu torso. Tinha quase certeza de que havia adormecido sem ela. Então como poderia estar coberto? Lembrando-me subitamente do sonho, fiquei fitando a manta, quase furando-a com meu olhar, exigindo uma resposta do objeto.

Estava ficando louco.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-__kun__. – uma Sakura, agora crescida, entrou no quarto com um semblante alegre. – Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono, é essencial para sua recuperação.

Assenti em uma confirmação muda. Ela deve ter notado meu olhar um tanto confuso, e deduziu que fosse para os aparelhos que trazia em mãos.

— Vou medir sua pressão. – explicou-a.

Sakura aproximou-se e começou com seu trabalho. Distraidamente fiquei observando-a, e acabei por perceber uma certa diferença em seu rosto. Ela estava usando maquiagem! Forçando meu cérebro tentei lembrar se algum dia a tinha visto arrumada desse jeito. A resposta foi não. Ou talvez nunca tenha realmente notado esse detalhe.

Queria parar de olhá-la, mas meus olhos aparentemente não queriam me obedecer. E foi assim que percebi a respiração dela ir ficando mais rápida, quase como se estivesse com dificuldade em respirar. Seus olhos piscavam no mesmo ritmo. Suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas.

— Algum problema?

Sakura assustou-se com o som de minha voz. Disfarçando o constrangimento, ela abanou com uma mão de frente ao rosto.

— Ótima! – desconversou.

Ergui uma sobrancelha em resposta.

— Pois não parece. – retruquei. – Seria por causa dessa massa corrida que passou na cara?

Ela emburrou a cara na hora, porém não por muito tempo. Praguejando baixo, Sakura parou de medir minha pressão e se dirigiu ao pequeno sofá. Ela definitivamente estava vermelha agora, a coloração atingiu seu pescoço também. Essa reação não me era desconhecida, afinal eu ficava de modo não muito digno ao entrar em contato com poeira. Renite é um saco.

— Você é alérgica a maquiagem! – zombei.

Bufando, e não me contradizendo, ela se dirigiu a porta.

— Vou fazer a alegria da Karin pela segunda vez essa semana.

Olhei-a de modo confuso.

— Ela vai vir medir sua pressão, – esclareceu-a. – já que preciso urgentemente de um antialérgico. Não saia daí! – completou me brindando com um olhar bravo.

Fazendo cara de inocente, indiquei com as mãos minha perna, em sinal de que não me moveria da cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin entrou minutos depois, ela trajava um jaleco branco e como de costume, rebolava mais do que o necessário. Provavelmente nunca perderia esse costume. A Uzumaki possuía uma autoestima elevada, sempre achando-se a mais desejável entre as demais. Chegava a ser engraçado.

— Como vai, Sasuke? – perguntou com o faceiro sorriso no rosto.

— Já estive melhor.

Agradeci mentalmente por ela não prolongar uma conversa. Eu sentia apreço por Karin, afinal, fora minha colega de time. Mas se a encontrasse em algum lugar, jamais começaria um diálogo. Seria educado? Obviamente. Entretanto, isso já o suficiente.

Naruto comentara uma vez, que ela e Sakura ficaram amigas. Senti-me surpreso ao ouvir tal afirmação, porém tudo encaixara-se perfeitamente. Karin não é muito diferente de Ino, ambas sempre foram espevitadas. Então porque não criar um laço de amizade? Já se familiarizara com o temperamento forte da Yamanaka, com Karin seria até mais fácil.

Olhando a ruiva, belamente arrumada por sinal, lembrei que minha mãe sempre falara que as mulheres embelezavam-se para conseguir um bom marido. E quando se é alérgica a maquiagens? Ri pela primeira vez no dia. Havia duas opções, Sakura não estava em seu perfeito juízo ou, queria impressionar alguém. Escolhi a primeira, é claro.

Karin aproximou-se, e logo regulou o aparelho em meu braço.

— Onde Sakura está? – disfarcei a preocupação.

— Preocupado? – riu maliciosamente, como se soubesse de algo que fosse óbvio.

— Não seja inconveniente, Karin. – estava vermelho, minhas bochechas queimavam. – Claro que não estou preocupado, só perguntei porque Sakura saiu daqui apressada.

— Quando vai admitir? – parecia se divertir com o meu constrangimento.

— Admitir o que? – perguntei irritado. Karin mexia com fogo.

— Que gosta dela.

Não era de ficar calado, mas ela pegou-me desprevenido. Só podia estar louca para insinuar algo tão absurdo. Sakura era só uma ex-companheira de time que me tirava dos eixos. Nada mais. Não tínhamos nenhum envolvimento amoroso. Definitivamente não havia!

Apesar de a achar linda com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando alguns fios soltos. Mas isso era só um detalhe. Eu não era o cara ideal, e nunca seria. As marcas do meu passado teimavam em não me deixar, dificultando qualquer aproximação afetiva. Ela não merecia um __Uchiha __ao seu lado e sim alguém muito melhor. Não poderia deixar de admitir que Sakura é muito preciosa, daria uma ótima mãe e esposa.

— Quem cala consente. – tirou o instrumento com um pouco de pressa e encostou-se na porta. – Aliás, vê se não demora, conheço muitos homens que dariam tudo para tê-la. – virando-se e colocando a mão na maçaneta, ela parecia decidida a ir embora, porém parou seu ato e virou-se para mim. – A propósito, respondendo a sua pergunta, ela está bem. – parecendo satisfeita com suas palavras, finalmente saiu.

Suas palavras martelavam em minha cabeça, e por incrível que pareça, me senti desconfortável ao pensar em Sakura com outra pessoa. A rosada sempre fora muito devota a quem eu costumava ser, e imaginar um passado sem aquela menina irritante, é sem dúvidas, estranho. Me afastaria dela se fosse preciso, não queria assombrar seu futuro. Eu era um maldito Uchiha, minha carga era pesada demais para dividir com outro alguém.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Não tive muito tempo para ficar pensando durante o dia, e agradeço por isso. Tive mais uma maratona de exercícios para recuperar meus movimentos, e alguns exames que averiguariam como estavam meus pontos de __chakra__.

Sakura apareceu em algum momento após o meio dia, e tentou começar diálogos comigo. Eu não queria ser grosso ou magoá-la com minha mudança de atitude, mas era preferível cortar o mal pela raiz, como diz o ditado.

Em meio aos exames, Naruto apareceu em uma visita acompanhado de Lee. O moreno parecia bem, e livre dos machucados que recebera na missão. Senti uma pontada de inveja dele, pois o mesmo sairia em outra busca em menos de 24 horas. Eu realmente quero sair deste lugar o mais cedo possível.

Os dois me atualizaram a cerca das movimentações de Konoha, e trouxeram mensagens dos nossos outros companheiros, Chouji, Shikamaru e Kiba. Todos eles desejavam minha alta do hospital para irmos comer e beber juntos, como fazíamos nos velhos tempos. Podia não admitir em voz alta, mas sentia falta disso.

Quando tornei a ficar sozinho com Sakura no quarto, um silêncio estranho se instalou. Ela estava claramente incomodada com minhas atitudes, porém eu jamais lhe diria os motivos. Para evitar ficar olhando-a, comecei a ler um dos livros postos para meu entretenimento.

— Encontrei a Karin antes, ela parecia… diferente. – comentou-a casualmente, querendo me instigar a falar alguma coisa.

Olhei-a por cima da borda do livro, tendo cuidado em manter meu olhar indiferente. Sakura parecia concentrada nos meus movimentos, buscando por alguma justificativa. Voltei meu olhar para as linhas daquele objeto usado como escudo, deixando-a sozinha com suas especulações.

Ouvi um suspiro pesado, e resisti fortemente a tentação de lhe olhar. O som de passos martelando contra o piso me avisou que ela vinha em minha direção. Sakura parou ao meu lado e mexeu no soro que havia secado, e retirou-o da minha veia. Sua postura era reta e rígida, de quem estava irritada.

— Dá pra ver que tem algo lhe incomodando, Sasuke-__kun__. Mas não vou lhe pressionar a falar nada, fique tranquilo. Não irei lhe incomodar mais com minhas atitudes, serei estritamente profissional a partir de agora. – falou-a com um tom calmo que chegou a me surpreender.

Quando baixei o livro, sem saber o que falaria, me deixando levar pelo momento, deparei-me com as costas de Sakura. Ela estava indo em direção ao sofá, para pegar a pilha de papéis ali jogados. Sem me dirigir mais nenhum olhar sequer, saiu do quarto.

Fiquei fitando a porta com um olhar indefinido. O que eu queria? Que ela voltasse, e ficasse ali velando meu sono? Joguei o livro contra a parede oposta a mim, descontando minha súbita frustração.

De certa forma aquele quarto se tornou frio quando ela saiu, e deu espaço para a solidão aproximar-se de fininho e me abraçar. A tristeza enraizada no meu coração começou a subir, trazendo pensamentos e sensações bem conhecidos por mim.

Olhei para os lados tentando encontrar algum conforto, e para minha surpresa a manta estava elegantemente dobrada na mesinha à minha esquerda. Pegando o objeto com certa reverência, o trouxe para perto e afundei meu rosto em sua maciez. Me deixei levar pelas lembranças do antigo sonho, e me agarrei naquele calor imaginário.

Dessa vez ninguém viria me cobrir. Porém, não entendi o porquê disso me magoar.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo IV**

_Quarto Dia _

..

_Complicado._

Eu o definiria facilmente com essa palavra. Por um momento achei que o velho Sasuke voltara, estávamos nos dando bem, entretanto, todas as minhas perspectivas foram quebradas. Tratou-me como uma completa estranha, com frieza, soberania, repulsa. Talvez fosse somente um pensamento meu, afinal, sempre fui um pouco paranoica. Mas eu conhecia o Uchiha e aqueles olhos queimavam feito fogo enquanto analisavam-me.

Meu corpo vestiria uma armadura de ferro, todavia, meu coração estaria quebrado em cacos. Não forçaria uma nova aproximação, agiria como anteriormente, uma verdadeira médica. Profissional e fria. Apesar da rabugice e insolência, Sasuke fizera-me uma pessoa um pouco feliz nesses últimos dias. Uma luz parecia brilhar no fim do túnel. Distante, mas real.

Eu teria feito algo de errado? Absolutamente não. Era somente aquele bastardo tendo mais uma de suas crises existenciais. E não me meteria! _Não mais. _

O sol cintilava intensamente e os pássaros iam de encontro aos ninhos. A paisagem fazia-me sentir saudades de casa, passava mais tempo no hospital do que com minha família. Desejei tanto crescer, quando isso finalmente aconteceu me arrependi de cobiçar algo tão _complicado_.

Essa maldita palavra estava em todos os lugares.

— Yo, _Testuda! __– _Ino abriu a porta como se o escritório lhe pertencesse. Porca ousada.

— Porca. _– _inclinei minha cabeça de maneira sútil, não estava a fim de ter uma conversa prolongada. Eu merecia ficar um pouco sozinha, sem preocupações e tensões.

— Credo, Sakura. Até parece que alguém morreu. O que aconteceu? Aquele Uchiha de novo?

— Também. _– __s_uspirei pesadamente. _– _Coisas do hospital, como sempre.

— _Testuda, Testuda. – _pronunciara novamente enquanto se sentava de frente a mim, no outro lado da mesa. _– _Sabe do que você precisa? De um namorado. _– _olhei-a assustada. _– _Vários homens dariam tudo para ter um encontro com uma das melhores médicas do hospital de Konoha, mas você parece não saber, ou finge. _– __s_eu sorriso era malicioso. _– _Lembra do Hideki? Andam dizendo por ai que ele está interessado em você.

— É verdade? _– _deveria estar vermelha feito uma pimenta. _– _São só boatos. _– _tentei desconversar.

— Pense bem, _– _piscou. _– _Hideki é inteligente, simpático e o mais importante, _gostoso_.

— _Porquinha_! _– _segurava o riso. _– _Pensarei, prometo. _– _sorrir era inevitável, pois Ino sempre conseguia me animar.

— Vou indo, tenho pacientes me esperando. E não se esqueça, reflita com carinho. _– _dizendo isso ela saiu porta afora.

Não era um conselho tão absurdo, eu realmente estava precisando sair com alguém. Há tempos vivia sozinha, saindo apenas algumas vezes e com os mesmos amigos. Novidades são bem-vindas, ainda mais se tiverem uma forma tão bonita. Já encontrei com Hideki algumas vezes, inclusive trabalhamos juntos em uma operação e mostrou-se muito prestativo. Um homem de qualidades.

Terminei de fazer alguns relatórios que estavam atrasados e verifiquei um de meus pacientes, o hospital estava mais lotado do que o normal, consequência das várias missões que eram incumbidas aos _shinobis. _Crianças também eram alvo de várias intoxicações, elas sempre teimam em comer algo não adequado.

Um dos benefícios de trabalhar em um lugar que envolve tantas pessoas é conhecer a história que se esconde por trás delas. A surpresa vira clichê quando trata-se da população de Konoha, a maioria passara por diversas dificuldades, todavia, sempre as enfrentaram com garra e alegria.

Andei mais um pouco pelos corredores, tentava adiar a todo custo minha próxima tarefa. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tendo a certeza de que aquilo seria muito cansativo. Sugaria minhas energias, forças e determinação. Maldição.

O Uchiha esperava-me na porta ao lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dei algumas batidas na porta antes de entrar, entretanto, não ouvi ruído algum em oposição. Sasuke possivelmente dormia, mas presumi que não quisesse me responder. Típico. Adentrei sem consentimento e acabei encontrando-o em sua cama, lendo algo que eu não consegui discernir.

Pareceu não me notar, pois continuava com o rosto na direção do pequeno livro de capa vermelha. Sua mão direita segurava-o com precisão, o Uchiha era habilidoso mesmo com os movimentos mais simples. Os modos poderiam ser facilmente equiparados a de um Senhor feudal. Seu sobrenome não deixava dúvidas.

— Vai ficar me olhando até quando? _– _é claro, ele é Sasuke Uchiha, sentia até mesmo a presença do mais miserável dos seres.

— E quem disse que eu estava olhando pra você? _– _ele finalmente olhou-me, mas parecia duvidar da minha resposta. _– _Tentava ver o nome do seu livro, somente isso. _– _me surpreendi com a resposta repentina, estava ficando boa nisso. _– _Parece melhor, Sasuke. Sente algum incômodo?

Nosso contato visual fora quebrado, pois outra voz masculina se sobressaiu no quarto. Um homem alto abria a porta de maneira tímida, pude perceber uma certa insegurança ao segurar a maçaneta da porta. Trazia uma pasta em suas grandes mãos.

— Sakura. _– _sua voz soou pelo cômodo. Isso sim era uma agradável surpresa.

— Hideki? _–_ não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, provavelmente Ino estava tramando algo. _Vaca_.

Vi-me paralisada por alguns instantes. O enfermeiro possuía uma beleza angelical, seus olhos eram azuis, mas continham um fundo esverdeado e ainda cabelos da cor mel, que ganhavam um aspecto ruivo quando eram expostos a luminosidade solar.

— Ino pediu para que eu lhe entregasse esses relatórios. _– _então sorriu, dando-me a certeza de que ele era um dos homens mais bonitos que eu vira em toda a minha vida. Como alguém assim poderia estar interessado por mim? Céus!

— Ah! Entendi. _– __a__lguém_ observava-me, podia sentir os olhos cravados em minha direção como se estivessem me queimando viva. Tinha a certeza de que ele me seguiu com os olhos quando fui em direção ao belo homem ali presente.

Sasuke, porra.

— Obrigada. _– __s_orri nervosamente_. __– _Ino é mesmo uma preguiçosa, não aguenta nem mesmo vir até aqui me entregar esses papéis. _– _cocei minha nunca em desespero, assim como Naruto costuma fazer. – Nos vemos por ai, tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

Dei alguns passos para então sentir uma mão segurando firmemente. Hideki me levara ao seu encontro, me direcionando um pouco para fora do quarto, e disse coisas que eu não esperava ouvir. Sua voz era reconfortante, trazia paz e proteção, todavia, continha uma sensualidade envolvida que me deixava sem nexos. Não pude deixar de corar, ele convidara-me pra sair e enfatizou o fato de eu estar mais bonita do que o normal.

Continuei olhando-o enquanto ele seguia pelo corredor, me deixando flutuante na porta com um bilhete contendo seu número. Entrando no quarto levei um choque com a mudança de clima, tensão dançava por todo canto.

— Últimos Dias. – falou-o com uma voz seca.

Olhei para ele confusa. Sua resposta foi somente erguer o livro em suas mãos, mostrando-me a capa. Só então entendi sua fala. _Últimos Dias _era o nome do livro que ele lia, e pela ilustração não me parecia algo alegre.

— _Hm._ – copiei sua resposta usual, e fui retirar o soro de seu braço.

Mexia-me de modo automático, enquanto meus pensamentos estavam sobre o que responder para Hideki. Deveria ou não aceitar sua proposta para sair? As palavras de Ino batiam na minha cabeça como se incentivassem a dizer sim.

Em meio ao meu trabalho reparei quase sem querer que Sasuke me lançava um olhar acusatório, mesclado de alguma coisa que não consegui identificar. Ele estaria com ciúmes? Quase ri dessa ideia, era tão absurda.

— Parece uma criança quando recebe um doce. – zombou-o, com um olhar malicioso. Quase podia ver aquele Sasuke do primeiro dia, brincando com o meu ego. – Feliz com o seu _pirulito_?

Essa cutucada acionou minha raiva.

— A única pessoa que está agindo como criança aqui é você. – falei de modo calmo, tentando disfarçar a vontade de apertar aquele pescoço delgado e branco.

— Pela sua reação estou supondo que finalmente vá ter seu _primeiro encontro_! Só não estranhe se o cara quiser mais que um beijo. – atacou-o sem dó.

Apertei o algodão mais forte do que necessário em cima do furo na veia.

— Agradeço suas dicas, Sasuke. Mas sobre matérias de encontro já sei tudo de cor e salteado.

Me dirigi ao banheiro levando o lixo hospitalar como desculpa de fugir da sua presença. Maldito! Fazendo insinuações assim tão abertamente de que sou uma menininha inocente. Eu podia ler claramente naqueles olhos negros dissimulados que ele acreditava na possibilidade de eu ter me guardado para ele. Oh, como ele estava enganado.

Se bem que ele não estaria tão enganado assim há algum tempo. Mesmo ele deixando Konoha anos atrás para ir atrás do seu sonho de vingança, uma parte minha tinha esperança de que ele voltasse mais cedo. Aquela Sakura tinha se guardado para ele, e continuaria assim se a desesperança e um belo médico não tivessem entrado na sua vida.

Sorrindo para meu reflexo no pequeno espelho, lembrei-me de como senti um mundo de preocupações pesarem em minhas costas, e de como as coisas foram bem diferentes do imaginado. Se eu me arrependia de ter dado aquele passo? De maneira alguma. Aquele caso esporádico me ajudou a crescer na matéria de relacionamentos, não só _fisicamente_, emocionalmente também.

Voltei para o quarto determinada a não deixar os comentários de Sasuke me incomodarem. Puxei a Sakura profissional e a posicionei bem a minha frente, ela era minha armadura. Ignorando seu olhar sobre mim fui para um canto do local e peguei as muletas, ele deveria ter mais uma sessão de treinamento. Não lhe dirigi um olhar sequer enquanto o ajudava a se posicionar em pé.

— Sakura. – sua voz cessou minha ida até a porta para abri-la e o ajudar a sair do quarto. Quando virei acabei por encontrá-lo me olhando de modo indagador. Eu sabia qual era sua pergunta sem ele nem ao menos pronunciar.

Bufei pela sua insistência no assunto.

— Você realmente quer saber? Pois bem. Eu não sou mais…

— Já entendi. – ele me cortou. Dava para perceber que ele queria parecer indiferente, mas o pequeno vinco entre suas sobrancelhas o denunciava.

— Mas isso já é passado. – retruquei sem saber o por que de eu querer dar alguma satisfação a ele. – Vamos para sua sessão logo, ou a Shizune vai vir lhe buscar e ela não costuma ser tolerante com atrasos.

Desta vez Sasuke me seguiu sem dizer mais nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke evoluiu de maneira significativa. Esse já conseguia manusear as muletas de maneira precisa, entretanto, pecava em alguns aspectos. Na verdade, em somente um deles, a teimosia. Shizune ficara impressionada com o desenvolvimento do moreno, nunca pensara que ele fosse assim, tão excepcional.

Vê-lo tão focado nessa tarefa fez-me sentir falta da nossa pré-adolescência. Sasuke sempre tivera uma perseverança fora do normal, contudo, éramos muito próximos na época. Ele nunca admitiu, mas eu era sua melhor e _única_ confidente. Sempre estive preparada para ouvir seus desabafos, por mais que não os chamasse assim. Talvez pensasse que era somente um diálogo insignificante, no entanto possuía um valor muito maior.

_Havia descoberto o verdadeiro significado do amor. _

Suspirava diante de suas habilidades e deliciava-me com seus pequenos sorrisos. Porém, aprendi que isso não era o principal. Nunca foi. Comecei a admirar seus defeitos, perdoar seus erros e vê-lo com transparência. O verdadeiro Sasuke e não um Uchiha.

Apesar das tempestades, os dias bonitos prevaleceram sem sobra de dúvidas. O time sete era abençoado, logo sentia-me da mesma forma. A vida de um _shinobi_ parecia sedutora demais, contudo, a sedução deixara cicatrizes permanentes. Nos ensinou que o trabalho de equipe é o melhor caminho e que devemos honrar nossos companheiros, pois esses são parte da família. _Parceiros de alma. _

Me dirigi ao escritório e deparei-me com algumas fotos antigas. Sentei na poltrona e observei-as por longos minutos, mas o cansaço tomou-me tempos depois. Não parara durante um segundo, as mãos doíam e minha cabeça latejava, todavia, nada disso me importara. Antes mesmo de adormecer um sorriso de dever cumprido surgiu em meus lábios, tornando tudo aquilo ainda mais prazeroso.

Não tinha muitas certezas, queria apenas acordar pela manhã e ter a dádiva de ser uma simples médica, encontraria os meus pacientes pelos cantos do hospital e os daria um abraço bem apertado, dizendo que tudo se resolveria e que faria o possível.

No entanto, ainda tinha o mais importante, a missão que me fora designada: Sasuke Uchiha. Esse sim era um verdadeiro desafio e eu definitivamente adorava vencê-los.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo V**

_Quinto Dia _

..

Finalmente.

Estava devorando com os olhos a bandeja com comida que entrava no quarto. O cheiro apetitoso viajava pelo cômodo, fazendo aumentar minha fome. Enfim iam servir algo que sustente meu estômago cansado de sopas sem sal. No momento que Sakura pousou a bandeja em meu colo, larguei o livro e me dediquei a tarefa de consumir todo o conteúdo dali.

Para minha tristeza a comida acabou rápido demais. Fiquei olhando o prato esperando que mais comida aparecesse ali, até que ouvi uma risada. Sakura estava apoiada na parede e me olhava com diversão. Ela estava livre de qualquer maquiagem e usava o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. _O penteado que gosto_.

— Não deveria comer tão rápido assim, pode ficar com o estômago revoltado. – disse-a calmamente enquanto recolhia a bandeja.

— Ele fica revoltado é com aquela sopa horrorosa.

Sakura deu outra risada. Tinha sido assim pela manhã toda, ela ficava sorrindo e não se importava com algum zombamento ocasional que eu fazia. O motivo só podia ser o _bendito_ encontro com o _bendito_ enfermeiro. Bufei lembrando de como ela tinha ficado aérea após a proposta, parecendo uma adolescente.

O que esse ruivo tem de tão especial para deixar ela daquele modo? Francamente, a Sakura que conheço não ficaria tão idiota assim por outro cara. Ou ficaria? Essas perguntas zuniam na minha cabeça, me fazendo ignorar o meu redor que mal registrei a entrada de outra pessoa no quarto. Voltei a realidade com Tsunade estalando os dedos na minha frente.

— Dormindo acordado, Sasuke?

— Apenas pensando. – respondi.

A loira ficou me olhando esperando por mais alguma explicação, porém apenas mantive o contato visual com ela, indicando que não sairia mais nada da minha boca. Mulheres! Sempre querendo saber de tudo!

— Tenho uma boa notícia para te dar, – anunciou-a de modo calmo observando minhas reações. _Por favor, que seja uma alta._ – mas não é isso que você está pensando, Sasuke. – murchei visivelmente, fazendo-a dar um sorriso de canto. – Decidimos que a sua perna já não precisa de um apoio, pois tem progredido na recuperação dos movimentos. Claro que ainda precisa ficar sob observação por conta da fadiga muscular e sobre os pontos de _chakra_, apesar de a maioria já ter voltado ao normal.

Essa era uma ótima notícia. Sair do hospital parecia algo muito mais satisfatório, todavia, me contentaria com aquilo. Ou melhor, com o resultado de meu trabalho. Antes mesmo de ferir-me em batalha, acreditava que a função de um médico era simples. Cuidar de pessoas feridas, o que isso possuía de tão especial? Apenas após presenciar e observar tais fundamentos é que pude ver o valor da profissão. Sakura teria o meu agradecimento, _talvez_ eu não conseguisse sem ela.

— Sasuke? – Sakura mexia as mãos de maneira esquisita enquanto tentava chamar a minha atenção.

— O que foi?

— Tsunade-_shishou _foi embora dizendo que você é um moleque bastardo. – ela copiava as asneiras de Naruto, pois coçava a nuca de maneira semelhante._ Dois idiotas_. – Vejo que não está muito bem hoje, Sasuke-_kun_. – suspirou.– Pelo menos ela deu-me algumas instruções. Pela parte da tarde daremos um passeio pelo hospital, você precisa desenferrujar as pernas! – Haruno sorriu mais uma vez. Sua boca movimentava-se de forma lenta e sedutora, fazendo-me apreciar ainda mais os lábios finos e róseos. Porém, logo lembrei do motivo de tamanha excitação.

Ela sairia com aquele enfermeiro miserável. _Filho da puta! _

Eu, definitivamente, não estava com ciúmes da minha ex-companheira de time, entretanto, aos meus olhos ela era muito ingênua e ele poderia querer _algo_ a mais. Coisa que Sakura não poderia oferecer, pois seria julgada de um jeito rude pelos cidadãos da vila. Konoha era lar de um ninho de cobras, somente gostaria de protegê-la. Era isso que amigos faziam, não é mesmo?! Pelo menos eu pensava dessa forma.

— Que seja.

Já que não poderia fugir da tarefa, trataria de fazê-la o mais rápido possível. Várias pessoas daquele hospital faziam questão de mostrar-me o quanto não gostavam de mim. Certamente pelo meu passado, ou até mesmo por ser responsável pela ida de alguns ao hospital Simplesmente não me importava, mas aquilo era tão desnecessário. Preferia ficar sozinho em meu quarto, sem sombra de dúvidas.

— Visitarei alguns de meus pacientes, mas serei breve. Logo volto para começarmos a caminhada, tudo bem? – Assenti e a rosada retirou-se.

Na escuridão, mais uma vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Céus, como minhas pernas doíam. Quem diria que uma curta caminhada pelos corredores para chegarmos ao jardim interno do hospital seria tão cansativo. Tentei sentar de modo elegante no banco, mas devo ter falhado pelo olhar divertido da rosada. Bufando de cansaço e frustração comecei a observar o jardim.

O quadrado recheado de árvores e flores não era muito extenso, afinal ficava bem no coração da construção. O local era aconchegante ao seu modo, a leve brisa que soprava ali trazia o perfume das flores, _adoçando _o clima. Sakura estava visivelmente feliz em estar ali, o sorriso de seu rosto estava diferente dos que vi hoje.

— Acredito que a sua estadia aqui não vá durar mais que quatro dias, Sasuke. – comentou-a escorando-se numa árvore próxima.

— Hm. – não queria demonstrar meu alívio em sair dali.

Observando uma árvore a esmo permiti que alguns pensamentos confusos me viessem a mente. Já fazia um dia que me peguei imaginando como seria minha volta para casa; solidão, missões, conservas raras com Naruto, conversas ainda mais raras com Sakura, e mais missões. Parte de mim gosta dessa rotina, mas a contraparte não.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, sei que sentirei falta de alfinetar Sakura. Nestes dias que passamos em um convívio mais próximo, ela se tornou uma companhia de presença fácil apesar das brigas infantis. Era quase como relembrar os tempos do Time 7.

_Estou ficando melancólico._

Balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e flagrei uma figura pela visão periférica. Hideki. Ele estava passeando por um dos corredores que circundavam o jardim, parecia concentrado em sua prancheta e não notou uma rosada área lhe observar, mas eu percebi.

— Precisa de um babador?

Recebi uma revirada de olhos como resposta.

Levantei-me do banco e dei alguns passos na direção contrária ao enfermeiro.

— O objetivo era uma caminhada no jardim, mas acho que você usou como desculpa para vê-lo. – comentei continuando a caminhar.

— Se sentindo usado? – retorquiu-a.

— Não, porém você irá. – acrescentei.

Ouvi as passadas rápidas dela indicando que me seguia, não demorou muito para que caminhasse ao meu lado com um semblante de indignação.

— Pelo jeito você acha impossível alguém se sentir atraído por mim, não é?

Revirando os olhos parei o trajeto e virei-me de frente a Sakura.

— Está enganada. Devem existir vários homens atraídos por você em Konoha, afinal você não é feia, – Sakura me encarou tentando descobrir se o que falei era um elogio ou não. – Entretanto, caras como aquele enfermeiro não são atraídos por beleza ou personalidades, eles fingem estar para conseguirem o que realmente querem. Sou um homem também, Sakura, sei dessas coisas.

— Pois _você _é quem está enganado. Hideki não viria atrás de mim apenas para ter uma noite fogosa, você está é incomodado por eu sair com alguém e fica inventando motivos descabidos para me desencorajar.

_Teimosa!_

Bufando de raiva por ela ser tão cabeça dura e ignorante, dei-lhe as costas e fui em direção ao corredor. Sakura pode teimar o quanto quiser, mas, no fundo, continua sendo uma adolescente ingênua que acredita no melhor das pessoas, incapaz de ver os defeitos e maldades que temos.

Aquele paspalho não me engana, só vai querer se aproveitar e brincar com ela e quando cansar vai jogá-la fora. E, _Deuses_, as pessoas aqui de Konoha são preconceituosas até o âmago e não demorariam a julgá-la e recriminá-la.

Posso até estar confuso com as palavras de Karin, mas sei que não quero ver a minha ex-companheira sofrendo por causa de um idiota. Quase ri do meu pensamento, afinal até pouco tempo atrás era eu quem a fazia sofrer. O mundo realmente dá voltas.

Após um tempo, Sakura apareceu novamente ao meu lado e me ajudou a voltar para meu quarto. Não trocamos uma palavra sequer além do necessário. E assim que estive acomodado de novo na cama, ela arrumou alguma desculpa, que nem dei ao trabalho de prestar atenção, e saiu para longe de minha presença.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ainda não estava em minha perfeita forma física, pois quase todo esforço me tirava o fôlego. A caminhada fora um exercício bem intenso e precisava de tempo para recuperar-me. Parecia um moleque iniciante. Esse meu estado temporário poderia estar com os dias contados, entretanto, percorria a metade de sua jornada. O desconforto em ficar no quarto do hospital ainda era bem evidente, suas paredes passavam uma sensação tediosa, mas ao tempo sufocante. O branco cegava-me aos poucos e por mais que procura-se outras cores no cômodo, nada ajudava-me de alguma maneira. Bege, gelo, azul-claro, rosa. Tons fodidamente irritantes.

Rosa? Não lembrava-me dessa cor decorando o local.

Ah, Sakura. Ela estava parada na porta me olhando com reprovação por estar sentado no sofá, em vez de deitado na cama.

— Sasuke, – ela suspirou. – era pra você estar deitado. Quando se está dessa forma, a circulação é mais eficiente. Você sabe disso, mas ignora sempre. – Sakura não estava irritada, na verdade, falava de um jeito bem mais calmo do que o habitual.

Nada respondi, apenas continuei visualizando-a. Ela fizera um penteado diferente em seu cabelo, não apresentava o movimento de sempre, todavia, uma trança frouxa enlaçava-o. A franja caía no fino rosto, dando-lhe um ar mais… _angelical_.

Porra, acho que estava convivendo muito com o meu antigo time, as asneiras já circulavam em minha mente. Angelical? Tsc. Precisava ir para um hospício, isso sim.

— Você já vai? – não pude deixar de perguntar, a curiosidade estava comendo-me vivo.

— Vou aonde? – Sakura provocava-me. Ela gostaria de ouvir as palavras da minha boca, mas estava enganada, eu não diria o nome daquele homem mais uma vez.

— Não se faça de sonsa. – já podia sentir a vermelhidão tomando conta do meu rosto, Sakura tirava-me dos eixos. Menina insolente!

Olhou-me mais uma vez para então cair na risada. Havia contado uma piada por acaso?

— Você é engraçado sem perceber, Sasuke. Precisava ver a sua cara! – rendera-se ao riso novamente.

Eu não deixaria barato. Aguentei situações extremas nesse meio tempo e tentei sempre controlar-me para não ofender alguém sem necessidade, porém isso eu não aguentaria. Ninguém tirava sarro de Uchiha Sasuke, ninguém! Sakura não seria a primeira. Não mesmo. Por isso tratei logo de levantar-me do sofá, estava machucado mas não inválido.

E o pior de tudo, aquela criatura continuava _rindo_.

— Escute aqui, Sakura. – segurei seu pulso e então ela olhou-me assustada. Não via-me irritado de verdade há tempos. – Posso permitir que você me dê banho e até mesmo que me dê sermões, mas me tratar como se eu fosse um idiota, isso não permito!

— E o que você vai fazer? Me bater? – Sakura já não apresentava medo em seu olhar, o sentimento fora substituído por uma chama ardente de coragem.

— Você é ridícula. – simplesmente beijei-a.

Sakura pareceu surpresa no começo, mas logo rendeu-se as carícias. O beijo era _verdadeiro_ e fez-me sentir vivo mais uma vez. Ela agarrava meu cabelo, pressionava-me e me envolvia com seu aroma doce. Algo tão necessitado. Correspondi a altura, pois precisava daquilo tanto quanto ela. Apalpava todo o seu rosto, a fina cintura, mãos macias. Um ato tão descabido e irracional, mas que significava tantas coisas.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer ou dizer, somente apreciava aquele momento como se fosse o único.

Pude ouvir seus gemidos em resposta e sorri com tal gesto. Me enchia de prazer o fato de ela desejar-me intensamente. Sabia que possuía um poder enorme sobre Sakura, porém nunca cansava-me de saber. Encostei-a na parede e ergui de leve o pano que cobria sua pele, as pernas não eram grossas mas tinham uma sensualidade fora do comum. Infelizmente, segundos depois ela afastou-me.

— Sasuke, isso não é certo. Me solte, por favor.

— E por que seria errado? Errado é você procurar-me em outros braços.

— Por favor. – Ela pediu-me de novo, mas agora apresentava lágrimas nos olhos. Soltei-a logo depois, não gostava de vê-la assim. Eu não era o cara mais sensível do mundo e nem o crápula que todos achavam.

Sakura desamassou sua roupa e tratou de livrar-se do choro, entretanto, ouvi claramente seus soluços quando ela retirou-se do quarto. Encostei-me na parede novamente e afundei meu rosto nas largas mãos.

Nada estava certo, nós não éramos certos. Mas o errôneo nunca pareceu-me tão desejável.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo Extra**

_O Encontro_

..

Estava exausta, mas também muito animada. O plantão fora um pouco mais turbulento do que o esperado, porém não ocorrera nenhum acontecimento que me abalasse de alguma forma. Afinal, depois da conversa que tive com Hideki, nada afetaria o meu dia. Ou melhor, _quase nada, _exceto por um certo moreno. Mas isso já era outro assunto, deveria concentrar-me no encontro.

Sim, Hideki me convidara para sair logo após o plantão. Nos encontraríamos em um restaurante próximo ao hospital e apenas conversaríamos como bons amigos. Ele parecia ser um bom rapaz, dedicado e inteligente, bem diferente dos tipos que costumavam andar por Konoha. Eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade, há tempos não saia com alguém e essa ideia era quase como um milagre.

Olhei-me no espelho pela última vez, minha aparência era relativamente aceitável. A trança ainda envolvia meu cabelo e um vestido vermelho de corte simples incrementava o visual. Nada exagerado, somente uma vestimenta confortável. Não gostaria de passar uma falsa imagem, por isso fui como de costume.

As ruas não estavam lotadas, apenas alguns moradores passeavam pelo local. A paz circulava entre os pilares da vila e isso deixava-me mais contente do que o habitual. Enfrentamos momentos difíceis anteriormente, o simples fato de poder dormir tranquilamente sem pensar em um suposto ataque era excitante.

Avistei o pequeno restaurante sem muitos problemas. Ele ficava bem no centro e poderia ser encontrado pelo mais perdido dos cidadãos. Parecia muito confortável e até mesmo elegante, ao seu modo, é claro. Entrei no mesmo logo depois e fiquei encantada com a decoração. Romântica e peculiar. E então surpreendi-me novamente, pois Hideki me esperava com um buquê de rosas na mão. Aquele homem era perfeito!

— Hideki, não precisava! – respondi sem graça. Agradecê-lo de maneira semelhante seria difícil.

— Precisava sim. – seus olhos estampavam uma sensualidade fora dos padrões. – Aliás, você está linda. – beijou minhas mãos, terminando de vez o serviço que começara. Eu estava hipnotizada, que _tesão_!

Fomos para um canto mais afastado do recinto, assim poderíamos conversar sem a intervenção de qualquer estraga prazeres. Conduziu-me entre os corredores, sempre mostrando-se um completo cavalheiro. Eu não acrescentaria nada! Parecia uma utopia. Uma utopia fodidamente boa e o melhor, acontecia diante dos meus olhos. _Comigo_.

— Estou muito feliz por você ter aceitado o meu convite. – tocou em minhas mãos mais uma vez. Havia um buraco onde eu pudesse me esconder? – Venho lhe observando há algum tempo, não percebeu?

— Na verdade não. – tentei disfarçar o embaraço, era realmente uma toupeira para esse tipo de situação. – Só fiquei sabendo porque Ino veio conversar comigo.

— Tudo bem, – dizia enquanto gesticulava para o garçom. – você está sempre tão ocupada, não tem muito tempo para isso, não é mesmo? – piscou.

Pedimos o cardápio em seguida, porém não escolhi os pratos, deixei a tarefa para Hideki. Parecia muito familiarizado com os nomes, ensinou-me alguns deles e ainda dizia como todos eram deliciosos. No fim escolhemos o mais simples entre os demais, _tonkatsu_, formado basicamente por carne de porco frita, e para complementar uma dose de saquê.

Passamos por diversos assuntos, compartilhamos ideias e gostos. Fiquei feliz ao perceber que tínhamos muita coisa em comum, era uma pessoa caseira e simples. Assim como eu, ele adorava ler e deixou-me sem palavras ao afirmar que um de seus livros prediletos era _Antes que ele se vá. _Quase ninguém conhecia-o, como isso poderia ser possível?

O livro falava de uma jovem menina, essa era apaixonada por um homem chato e rabugento, porém eles se completavam a sua forma. Certo dia ela decidira sair com outro rapaz, deixando seu antigo amor infeliz por conta da escolha. Não sabendo o que fazer, ficou dividida entre os dois, mas o primeiro cansou-se de esperar e simplesmente seguiu em frente. Conclusão, descobrira que era apaixonada por esse, porém perdeu-o para outra mulher.

Apesar do triste final, a obra trazia grandes lições, mas eu não podia entender como aquela moça deixara seu amor de anos desprender-se. Ela realmente não percebera que era o homem de sua vida? Só dera verdadeiro valor quando o deixou escapar. Não desejava esse desfecho a ninguém, seria um peso grande demais para carregar.

Minha mãe sempre dizia que podemos fechar os olhos para as coisas que não queremos ver, no entanto não podemos fechar o coração para aquilo que não queremos sentir. Se Hana, a protagonista do livro, fosse real diria essas sábias palavras a ela.

Uma simpática garçonete veio trazer nosso pedido, sorri para ela, pois já a conhecia. A moça costuma levar sua avô no hospital seguidamente, por conta da saúde frágil da senhora. As duas são uns amores. Quando virei-me para Hideki percebi uma reação esquisita passar por sua face, mas assim que virou-se para mim, ela sumiu.

Ele como um cavalheiro que era, serviu a nós dois com saquê e em seguida depositou a comida em nossos pratos. Céus, como um homem desse foi se interessar em mim? Comemos em um silêncio harmonioso, degustando o _tonkatsu_.

— Adoro vir neste restaurante, a comida daqui é ótima e o lugar agradável, mas com uma companhia como a sua, Sakura, fica ainda melhor. – Hideki deu um sorriso charmoso e alcançou minha mão por cima da mesa. _Devo estar um pimentão._

Apenas consegui sorrir diante o comentário feito, minha mente não conseguia criar uma resposta boa para o momento.

— Se eu tivesse mais tempo também viria aqui mais vezes. – foi a única coisa que consegui comentar.

— O hospital toma muito do seu tempo, não é?

— Sim, mas jamais reclamarei. Amo o meu trabalho, sinto-me realizada em cuidar das pessoas. – sabia que deveria ter um sorriso estampado no rosto e um olhar animado, e o olhar que Hideki me lançava confirmava isso.

— Admiro muito seu trabalho, Sakura. Mas já parou para pensar no futuro?

Encarei-o confusa.

— Digo, quando se casar e tiver uma família, vai conseguir conciliar o trabalho com a casa? – questionou. – Não que eu duvide de suas capacidades! Porém, muitos homens, bem como eu, gostaríamos que nossas esposas se dedicassem a nós. – completou rindo.

Uma pequena pulga apareceu em minha orelha, para disfarçar continuei sorrindo, não deixaria que ele soubesse que o comentário me incomodou. Pelo visto Hideki era um homem que gosta de ser o centro da atenção de uma mulher, um trabalho que tomasse o tempo dela poderia se tornar um estorvo, ou seja, ela teria que largar o emprego.

Isso, com certeza, não é algo que eu faria.

— Entendi, – continuei sorrindo. – porém não vejo problemas em trabalhar e cuidar do lar. As mulheres se tornaram mais independentes, sabe?

A expressão contente de Hideki murchou um pouco, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Ele logo tratou de mudar o assunto, falando sobre o clima – _clichê –_ e do novo exame chunin que aconteceria em poucas semanas.

A garçonete voltou a nossa mesa para recolher os pratos e trazer um novo cardápio, o de sobremesas. A mesma reação de antes voltou a sua face e como curiosa que sou, não me aguentei.

— Algo de errado? – perguntei inocentemente, espiando-o por cima do cardápio. Ele lançou um olhar para a moça que acabara de sair e deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Apenas incomodado com a vestimenta dos funcionários, deveria ter um pouco mais de _respeito_ pelo estabelecimento.

Abaixei o cardápio e analisei o restante dos funcionários, fingindo averiguar.

— São uniformes padrões, já vi parecidos em outros restaurantes, – dei uma pausa e inclinei a cabeça sutilmente em direção a outra mesa dali. – acho que uma vestimenta inadequada seria a dessa mulher com o vestido cor vinho.

Hideki olhou furtivamente para mulher que indiquei. Seu olhar passeou pelas belas curvas dela e se detiveram por um tempo significativo no decote generoso, que dava uma boa visão dos seios fartos. Ele bem que tentou disfarçar, mas consegui notar seu olhar luxurioso.

— Concordo contigo, minha querida. – disse ao se voltar para mim e alcançar minha mão novamente – De fato seria inadequado se ela trabalhasse aqui, porém para a _situação _dela creio que esteja correto.

— Situação?

— Esqueço que é uma mulher inocente e não provou de certas coisas ainda, então é óbvio que não notaria. Essa mulher claramente já não é mais virgem e está usando do seu corpo para conquistar algum idiota. Mulheres sem honra, como ela, não conseguem bons casamentos e tem que usar de certos _artifícios _para fisgar algum homem.

— Compreendo, obrigada por me avisar. – sorri falsamente. Preciso sair daqui – Hideki, se me der licença, preciso ir ao toilet.

— Claro. – concordou levantando-se para puxar a minha cadeira.

Agradeci pela gentileza e fui para o banheiro, tive que me segurar para não correr. Assim que entrei no recinto, desabei. Apoiando-me na pia, fitei meu reflexo no espelho. Toda a imagem que havia montado sobre Hideki ruiu em pouco tempo de conversa. Quem diria que o homem aparentemente perfeito,_ o sonho de qualquer mulher_, seria na verdade uma fachada para esconder a face machista.

Sim, os comentários que ele fizera sobre as mulheres indicavam machismo; largar o emprego e se dedicar ao marido, preconceito sobre trabalhar em um restaurante como garçonete e o pior de todos: as mulheres devem ser virgens até casarem. O último foi o que mais me abalou, afinal faço parte da parcela que ele julga não ter honra.

O pior não era saber que Hideki era falso e sim que Sasuke estava certo. _Porra_.

Lavei o rosto, não precisava me preocupar com _borrar _a maquiagem, pois não usava tal coisa. Novamente lembrei-me do moreno caçoando por conta da alergia. Joguei mais água, deveria parar de pensar nele no momento, tinha algo mais importante a se fazer. Mostraria a um certo enfermeiro do que as mulheres são feitas.

Voltei para a mesa rapidamente, minha cabeça parecia estar prestes a explodir e só desejava ir embora.

— Me desculpe pela demora. – sentei na cadeira o mais rápido que pude, não queria que ele me ajudasse novamente. – Não estou me sentindo muito bem, será que você poderia pedir a conta? – estava sufocada.

— Claro. –levantou o braço de leve e conseguiu a atenção da garçonete. – A conta, por favor! – Hideki a reprimia com o olhar, como se ela fosse uma espécie de pecadora que merecia o mais impiedoso dos infernos.

— Eu não gosto do jeito que você a olha.

— Como? – perguntou surpreso.

— Eu não gosto do jeito que você a olha. – repeti. – Não somos capazes e muito menos dignos de julgar alguém. Ainda mais por conta das suas vestimentas! Isso é inaceitável! – soquei a mesa de forma impulsiva.

— Sakura…

— Se fosse um homem, certamente você diria que ele está fazendo o seu papel na sociedade. Mas já que é uma mulher, a despreza e diz coisas que ferem seu íntimo. Não percebe como é doentio? Temos meios incontáveis para nos tornarmos menos ignorantes, porém pessoas como você só atrasam o nosso desenvolvimento.

Olhava-me estático, nunca imaginou que eu pudesse lhe dizer aquelas palavras, mas era necessário, as mudanças começam pelos pequenos atos.

— Não estou dizendo que as mulheres são superiores aos homens, somente estou pedindo igualdade. Como um bom enfermeiro não sabe disso? Afinal, por baixo dessa carcaça não somos diferentes. – levantei logo depois e ele acompanhou meus movimentos.

— Eu não quis dizer isso, me perdoe.

— Menina, venha cá. – não dei atenção a ele. A linda garçonete veio em minha direção, assustada pelo discurso que ecoava por toda a sala. – Você merece isso mais do que eu. – entreguei a ela o buquê de rosas. – Escute bem o que eu digo, – assentiu timidamente. – nunca deixe alguém falar coisas grosseiras a seu respeito. E o mais importante, o seu interior mostrará aquilo que você é. – Segurei firme em sua mão, agradecendo-a por confiar em minhas falas.

Virei-me antes de sair.

— Ah, não posso esquecer do ensinamento de minha mãe. Por mais que você seja um covarde, honrarei seus ideais. Obrigada pelo jantar. – deixei uma quantia de dinheiro na pequena mesa.

Muitos sabem que as rosas possuem espinhos, porém poucos tem discernimento suficiente para descobrirem que os espinhos guardam as rosas. Não digo das flores que a natureza cria, mas sim dos males que a humanidade insiste em deixar real.

_Só o amor nos salvará. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo VI**

_Sexto Dia _

..

Passei a noite em claro. O fato é que toda aquela tensão do dia anterior me tirara do sério. Estava incomodada, algo parecia me sufocar. Não havia criado uma grande expectativa acerca do encontro, porém as coisas saíram de seu roteiro original. Hideki era um verdadeiro babaca e Sasuke me surpreendera ao estar certo.

O pior de tudo é que me encontraria com o Uchiha nessa manhã. Esse provavelmente olharia com uma cara de superioridade, como se dissesse: "eu te avisei, sua estúpida!". Tal ideia me deixava irritadíssima e só fazia com que eu quisesse esconder a falha da última noite. Parecia um ímã de problemas, quanto mais tentava me afastar, mais as coisas pioravam. Não que eu fora sortuda alguma vez na vida, mas nada se encaixava.

Meu cabelo estava desgranhado e meus olhos apresentavam olheiras relativamente fundas. Os Deuses não gostavam muito de mim, afinal. Céus, algo pior poderia acontecer?

_Sim, poderia. _O beijo de Sasuke.

Além das discussões e decepções que cercavam o enfermeiro, Sasuke não saía da minha mente de maneira alguma. Tentava qualquer coisa, desde lavar pratos até ler um livro, mas nenhum desses passatempos me ajudaram. Era como se alguém tivesse pregado a sua imagem em minhas entranhas, fazendo com que ele fosse uma parte de mim.

Caminhava por entre os corredores do hospital, evitando ao máximo olhar ao meu redor. Algum conhecido provavelmente me reconheceria e sem dúvidas pararia para uma suposta conversa. Dialogar era o que eu menos queria.

Ino trocava informações com uma esguia enfermeira e torci para que ela não me perguntasse sobre o encontro, mas não existia essa alternativa. A porca certamente faria um interrogatório, então comecei a preparar-me para tal. Seria um _porre_! Repeti a história tantas vezes em minha cabeça que isso já se tornara insuportável.

— Testuda, nem pense em fugir! – ela gritou autoritária enquanto me via seguir pelo caminho oposto. _Merda_, ela previra o meu plano de fuga.

Somente bufei em contestação.

— O que você quer? – perguntei descrente.

— Oras, não seja idiota. É claro que eu quero saber do seu encontro. Como foi?

— Podemos ir pra sua sala? Não quero falar no meio de todos. – Ino pôde pressentir que boa coisa não estava por vir, por isso levou-me até sua pequena sala. Assim poderíamos conversar mais abertamente e sem a interferência de terceiros.

— Anda, me conte. Ele beija mal? É por causa disso que está com essa cara de defunto?

— Antes fosse. – me escondi na palma das mãos. – Ele é um machista ordinário. Tratou a garçonete do restaurante como se ela fosse um lixo e ainda por cima disse que a mulher dele deveria ficar em casa, cuidando nos filhos. Eu nunca me relacionaria com alguém assim, cruzes!

— Que bastardo! Se eu soubesse disso nunca teria o apresentado a você. Mas está bem?

— Não, não estou. – levantei da cadeira raivosa e chorosa. – Minha vida está um caos. Não arranjo um pretendente descente, meu cabelo está horrível, minhas olheiras piores ainda e para completar o Sasuke me beijou! – disse tudo de uma forma atropelada, como se as palavras estivessem me engasgando.

— O que? Ele te beijou? – sua expressão era atônica.

— Sim, exatamente isso que você ouviu. – abracei-a por alguns minutos. Tínhamos várias inconstâncias e desentendimentos, porém Ino sempre seria minha melhor amiga. Ela continuaria lá me protegendo, daria sermões quando necessário e diria que meus defeitos eram a chave final para engatar em um bom relacionamento, pois ninguém vive de aparências.

— Que cena mais fofa! Vou até vomitar um pouco aqui. – a voz de Karin interrompeu o nosso momento.

Ino e eu olhamos para a ruiva que fingia uma cara de enjoada, a careta fez com que rissemos dela. Karin bem que tentou se manter neutra, mas também se rendeu as gargalhadas. Era confortável estar na presença dessas duas loucas.

— Posso saber o motivo de invadir a minha sala? – Ino pediu após nos recuperarmos.

— O menino da Sakura pediu produtos de higiene, ele quer tirar aquela barba. – Karin virou-se para mim com um sorriso malicioso. – E convenhamos, ele fica bem melhor sem ela.

— Ele não é meu menino. – murmurei indignada com a observação. Karin e Ino apenas reviraram os olhos.

— Já que a médica particular dele está aqui no hospital, vou deixar por sua conta levar os produtos. – a ruiva deu uns tapinhas no meu ombro. – Ele parece gostar mais da sua presença, Sakura, pois fez uns comentários como se quisesse saber onde você estava.

Sasuke querendo saber onde eu estava? Isso é algo incomum. Como um flash a lembrança do beijo dançou na minha frente. _Eu não posso me deixar envolver novamente._

— Por que você não leva, Karin? – pedi, querendo fugir da presença de Sasuke. Eu certamente não estava num estado apresentável, principalmente para ele.

— Tenho mais coisas a fazer; relatórios para entregar, comidas para beliscar, gatos para paquerar… Não é fácil ser linda como eu. – ela retrucou zombeteira.

Ino apenas sorria, tomando partido da ruiva. Nenhuma ajuda viria dessas duas, o jeito era enfrentar aquele ser que _beija incrivelmente bem. _Oh céus, tenho que parar com esse tipo de pensamento! Saí da sala a procura do que foi pedido com uma mente confusa por culpa do Uchiha. Maldito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Com muito custo consegui abrir a porta, a caixa em meus braços dificultava até a mais simples das tarefas. Empurrando a porta com o quadril, entrei no quarto. Sasuke estava novamente sentado no sofá, tinha em mãos outro livro. _Deve ser um Hobby. _Ele me observou enquanto deixava as coisas em cima da pequena cômoda branca.

— Karin me avisou que queria se barbear. Aqui está o que precisa. – falei sem lhe olhar, dirigindo-me para a porta.

— Eu poderia usar alguma coisa dali e fugir, você sabe.

Parei a caminhada, fulminando a porta a minha frente. Ele quer a minha companhia? Ótimo. Sem comentar nada, dei meia volta e escorei-me na parede próxima da porta. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha diante meus movimentos, porém nada disse. Levantou-se vagarosamente e foi em direção a caixa, pegando alguns objetos o moreno foi para o banheiro. Quando ele passou pela porta eu corri para o sofá e desabei.

Distraidamente peguei o livro que antes estava em posse do Uchiha. Pela sinopse parecia ser uma investigação policial, repleto de enigmas e ação. Dei um sorriso pequeno, pois essa transmitia algo em comum que temos, o gosto por literatura. De repente senti uma curiosidade de saber quais livros ele possuía, se eles eram rabiscados ou não, se haviam poucos ou muitos.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei divagando sobre essa curiosidade, mas quando olhei para a porta do banheiro, deparei-me com Sasuke me analisando. Seu olhar era difícil de se decifrar, poderia ser aprovação, divertimento ou questionamento. Larguei o objeto no sofá de volta onde estava.

Esperei por algum comentário dele, mas nada veio. Ele ficou me olhando silenciosamente por mais um tempo e então virou-se para a caixa, cortando o laço visual. Contemplei-lhe enquanto se movia procurando por algo, senti-me hipnotizada por aquelas costas largas e me peguei pensando em como seria passar as mãos por aqueles músculos escondidos pela camiseta branca.

— Sakura. – o chamado de Sasuke despertou-me.

— Sim?

Ele parou a minha frente e estendeu uma tesoura e um pente. Peguei-os por reflexo, mas estava confusa, o que ele queria? Sasuke viu minha confusão e soltou um pequeno bufo.

— Corta para mim? – pediu-me, levando uma mão ao cabelo negro.

Gostaria de recusar seu convite, mas não me pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer. Simplesmente olhei os materiais por mais alguns segundos, prevendo que esses me trariam memoráveis lembranças. Só não tinha certeza se seriam tão boas assim.

— Tudo bem. – era uma tarefa simples, só me custaria um curto período de tempo. _Pelo menos era o que eu pensava. _– Vamos para o banheiro, preciso que molhe seu cabelo.

Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas seguiu para o local indicado e sentou-se no banquinho que o auxiliara nos primeiros dias de internação.

— Você pode tirar a camiseta? – estremeci ao fazer tal pedido. Definitivamente os astros não conspiravam a meu favor. Só queria ficar longe de Sasuke por algum tempo, acalmar o coração e ter a certeza de que eu não era mais a menininha boba de treze anos. Estar tão próxima dele me fazia alcançar a _loucura_.

O Uchiha acatou meu pedido, livrando-se do tecido desnecessário que se tornara meu pior inimigo. Os músculos estavam tensos, pude perceber ao depositar uma pequena toalha em seu forte dorso. As linhas do corpo formavam um bonito desenho e lutei bravamente para não lhe tocar a pele. _Tão convidativo. _Mesmo sendo uma figura tão temida, Sasuke parecia muito frágil. Ainda via aquele adolescente rabugento que buscava por sua vingança, mas que interiormente só precisava de um pouco de paz.

Liguei o chuveirinho e comecei a passá-lo por seu desalinhado cabelo. Minhas mãos passeavam por entre as curvas do couro cabeludo, acariciando os fios e hora ou outra deslizando em sua nuca. A sensação era de conforto, e por um momento imaginei o que Sasuke estava pensando. Talvez ele não pensasse nada, apenas achava que eu era uma simples ex-companheira de time.

— Só preciso tirar as pontas? – quebrei aquele silêncio quase impermeável.

— Não, – virou o rosto ligeiramente. – precisa acertar o corte também. – Sasuke me provocava. Aquele maldito não acreditava no meu potencial feminino. Fingi o ignorar e continuei meu _trabalho_.

Peguei a tesoura que deixara na pia e comecei a desfiar os escuros fios. Aquilo parecia tão natural, no entanto nunca fiz algo parecido em toda a minha vida. Olhei para Sasuke mais uma vez e imaginei uma criança em seu lugar. Eu poderia ser uma boa mãe, afinal. Cuidaria de meus filhos assim como minha mãe ensinara, com paciência, determinação e o mais importante, amor. Entretanto, essa ideia era tão distante. Não deveria pensar em nada relacionado a isso, pois somente deixava-me mais deprimida. Nunca me casaria, _eu não completava ninguém._

Uma parte de seu cabelo se espalhava pelo chão e inevitavelmente eu me lembrei da Floresta da Morte. O lugar onde _floresci. _Instantes tristes, mas que mudaram-me de forma profunda. Uma adolescente fútil, que não sabia nada da vida, porém achava-se dona do mundo.

— Sasuke-_kun_. – chamei-o esperando que ele se virasse. – Terminei. – sorri. Como alguém podia ser tão bonito?

Se levantou logo depois e postou-se de frente ao espelho. Ele sorria também, tímido, mas verdadeiro. Os olhos apresentavam um brilho diferente, semelhante a pureza de uma criança.

— Hn, – começou dizendo. – você é a segunda pessoa que consegue acertar o corte de meu cabelo.

— Quem foi a primeira? – indaguei curiosa.

— Minha mãe.

Era mais uma das muitas vezes que Sasuke me fizera chorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fechei o último relatório com um suspiro cansado. Minhas costas reclamavam da noite mal dormida e das horas que passei sentada na mesma posição, examinando os casos dos pacientes. Estava enfiada em minha sala à aproximadamente duas horas, aproveitando o tempo de duração das sessões de Sasuke, para diminuir a pilha que se acumulava sob a mesa.

Outra razão de ter me isolado, foi para não ter de encontrar com Hideki pelos corredores. Não me arrependia das palavras que falei, coloquei o que pensava para fora, mas agora pensando com mais calma, dei-me conta de que não deveria ter sido tão _explosiva._

Ajeitei meu jaleco enquanto levantava-me, afinal a sessão já deve ter acabado e minha função como vigia de Sasuke exigia que lhe acompanhasse onde quer que fosse. Andei pelos corredores distraidamente, pensando se daria ou não um passeio pelo jardim interno com ele, pois ficar isolado num quarto é deprimente.

Quando cheguei na porta do local onde o Uchiha estava, acabei esbarrando em alguém. Virei-me com um pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua, porém emudeci assim que reconheci a pessoa. Hideki. O ruivo me olhava espantado e com uma pontinha de raiva.

— Algo errado por aqui? – a voz de Sasuke tomou, felizmente, o momento.

— Nada, – Hideki respondeu seco. – apenas esbarrei na Senhorita Haruno. Perdão. – concluiu para mim.

Sem conseguir soltar uma palavra diante o clima tenso, apenas assenti com a cabeça. Sasuke se aproximou de mim, prostrando-se ao meu lado numa pose que poderia ser classificada como protetora. O olhar de Hideki foi de mim para o moreno, acusatório.

— Ela aceitou suas desculpas, já pode ir. – Sasuke informou.

— Já imaginava algo assim… – o enfermeiro murmurou. – Faça bom proveito, meu caro. Essa daí só tem cara de santa, porém é igual essas vagabundas que encontramos por aí. – terminou com um sorriso malicioso direcionado a mim.

_Oh céus, ele descobriu._

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e ameaçavam cair. Como ele ficou sabendo disso? As poucas pessoas que tinham conhecimento eram Ino, Karin, Sasuke, Akira e eu. A única opção que me vinha a cabeça era de que Akira falou para alguém e que acabou chegando aos ouvidos de Hideki.

Olhei para Sasuke e espantei-me com o olhar raivoso que ele direcionava para o enfermeiro. Então seu punho foi de encontro com o queixo do outro, um golpe forte e certeiro fazendo o ruivo estatelar no chão.

— Escute bem, seu bosta, se abrir essa sua boca para falar dela assim novamente, vou garantir que você não irá abri-la mais.

Hideki ainda teve a petulância de rir enquanto se levantava, massageando o queixo.

— Vocês se completam; o traidor da vila e sua concubina! – caçoou rindo. Ele abriu os braços e cursou-se para nós antes de virar e seguir pelo corredor.

Sasuke olhava-me preocupado, porém não falou uma palavra sequer. Eu sentia que ele não sabia o que realmente fazer. Não era de sua rotina consolar uma mulher ofendida, já fizera mais do que o necessário. Agradecia pelo soco, só não fora melhor porque eu não o havia dado.

— Obrigada, Sasuke-_kun_. – minhas palavras eram sinceras.

O Uchiha andou vagarosamente em minha direção, parecia tomar coragem para executar algo. A cena movimentou-se com lentidão, os fios rebeldes balançavam, emoldurando seu fino rosto e as mãos se exercitavam em um vai e vem constante. Finalmente parou a jornada e se colocou ao meu extremo.

Não pude raciocinar com tamanha exatidão, pois o que viera a seguir me deixara desnorteada. Sasuke beijava minha testa e somado ao ato, ele passava suas firmes mãos por todo o meu dorso. Nunca senti-me tão segura, poderia ficar naquela posição durante anos. Seu cheiro amadeirado me embriagava, e a maneira como posicionava seus braços ao meu redor fizera-me questionar como estava o nosso relacionamento. Éramos amigos ou existia algo mais?

Ele afastou-se de mim minutos depois, mas aquilo não agradou-me de maneira alguma.

— Você não se importa com o que ele disse, não é mesmo? – seu tom de voz era grave e meus pelos se eriçaram em oposição.

— Por que eu não me importaria? – funguei chorosa.

— Porque eu não me importo. – deu seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico e virou-se para o corredor, assim como Hideki fizera antes.

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Meu peito estava em um ritmo frenético.

Do mesmo modo que existe um olho para cada beleza, também temos um coração para cada amor. Não sabia ao certo se o coração de Sasuke receberia o meu, entretanto, sabia perfeitamente que meu amor desejava o seu.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo VII**

_Sétimo Dia _

_.._

Mesmo de olhos fechados, a sensação de mãos pequenas e suaves passeando por minhas costas era embriagante, principalmente por eu saber quem era a dona desses dedos finos e ágeis. Abandonei a tentativa de dormir e virei-me sedento para a mulher ao meu lado. Sakura estava com o cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro e escondia-se por entre os fios róseos.

Sem sutilezas a beijei e fui correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Naquele momento não havia espaço para palavras, as ações diziam mais. Procurei por seu corpo, bem como ela me procurava. Sim, essa teimosa havia percebido que não me encontraria em outra pessoa.

O fogo brando foi subindo gradativamente, e conforme o desejo aumentava as roupas diminuíam. O local podia ser uma bagunça, mas nós estávamos em ordem, nos completando. Olhei naqueles olhos esmeraldinos e senti uma onda de eletricidade percorrer-me. _Céus, essa mulher me enlouquece._

E então do nada o corpo quente de Sakura sumiu debaixo de mim, o local esfriou e eu abri os olhos.

_Outro sonho com ela._

Devia ser o terceiro pelas minhas contas, pensei enquanto me posicionava sentado. O quarto do hospital dava boas-vindas a realidade, bem diferente de onde estive segundos atrás. Comecei a rir quando notei o quanto meu corpo queria que o sonho fosse real, um certo _volume_ denunciava isso.

Tratei de pensar em qualquer coisa, exceto aquele demônio rosado, e com poucas opções de distração, acabei pegando outro livro. Fiz uma careta ao ver um cair no chão quando mexi na pilha deles ao meu lado, sem qualquer vontade de juntá-lo, larguei-o ali mesmo.

Estava alternando entre ler e tentar ativar o _sharingan, _quando ouvi a porta se abrir. Tsunade entrou no quarto com uma prancheta em mãos. Ela estava usando o manto de Hokage hoje e parecia ter um ar mais preocupado.

— Bom dia, Sasuke. – cumprimentou-me.

— Bom dia. – devolvi, acenando com a cabeça.

— Shizune e Sakura me informaram do seu estado e que você parece progredir bem, – fiquei com um misto de esperança e receio com essa fala. – então tivemos uma ideia que pode te ajudar, se isso der certo o seu período de repouso diminuirá.

Assenti com a cabeça, mostrando que gostaria de ouvir o restante.

— É uma sessão, porém diferente. Você se reunirá com Naruto e Kakashi para praticar alguns _jutsus _simples, Shizune vai os acompanhar e ver o rendimento para depois avaliar se você vai ficar internado por mais tempo, ou não.

Então a minha saída do hospital dependia de como eu faria os _jutsus. _Algo simples, mas eficiente. Darei o melhor que a minha condição permite e finalmente poderei voltar para casa. _Odeio hospitais_. Estava a ponto de sorrir com a notícia, mas parei quando a porta se abriu novamente e por ela passou Sakura.

Olhando ela se juntar a Tsunade e receber informações de sua _shi__sh__ou, _notei que me distanciaria dela ao cruzar as portas de saída. Eu não deveria ficar triste por isso, mas de algum modo inexplicável, entristeci com tal fato. Sakura havia se tornado uma presença irritantemente viciosa para mim.

— Quando saberei o resultado? – indaguei, curioso. Tentei focar nas coisas boas que viriam com o fim de minha estadia aqui.

— Shizune ou eu iremos lhe informar, Sasuke-_kun, – _Sakura respondeu-me. – Tsunade-_shishou_ estará ocupada, então faremos suas funções por enquanto.

— Hn. – respondi.

A Hokage tinha apenas vindo para dar a notícia, pois logo se despediu de mim com uma palmada no ombro, e saiu do quarto praguejando os afazeres que seu cargo lhe impunha. Ri só de imaginar Naruto na mesma posição que ela, ele não conseguiria ficar parado numa sala lendo relatórios, com certeza daria um jeito de escapar.

— Acho que sei o que está pensando. Naruto teria problemas com essa parte de ser Hokage. – Sakura comentou, olhando-me com diversão. Surpreendi-me com essa conexão de pensamentos e sorri-lhe como resposta. Acabei recendo um rubor por parte dela.

Após tomar um banho – _sozinho, _afinal agora eu já era capaz de me lavar sem precisar da ajuda de terceiros – fui pegar as muletas para irmos na nova sessão, mas antes que pudesse pôr as mãos nas muletas, Sakura as pegou. Olhei-lhe sério, o que essa doida pretendia agora?

— Por que você não tenta andar sem elas? – sugeriu-me com um sorriso.

Olhei para as muletas em suas mãos por alguns segundo e então dei de ombros.

— Ok, se afaste.

Ela saiu de perto indo ficar próxima ao sofá. Respirei fundo uma vez e foquei-me no móvel atrás dela, usando ele como objetivo de chegada. Os dois primeiros passos sem o auxílio foram desengonçados, mas fui com calma, não querendo repetir a queda que tive ao tentar usar a muleta pela primeira vez.

Estava quase alcançando a minha ex-companheira de time, quando dei uma passada em falso me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e consequentemente tropeçar. Caí por cima de Sakura, causando uma confusão de pernas e muletas que escaparam das mãos dela.

Uma de minhas mãos pousara em seu pequeno seio. Sakura me olhou constrangida e somente segundos depois eu dei-me conta do que realmente estava acontecendo. Retirei-a rapidamente dali, porém continuei na mesma posição. Meus olhos focalizaram sua boca semiaberta e pensei em como seria tocar-lhes novamente.

_Irresistível. _

O aroma adocicado embriagava meus sentidos, fazendo-me chegar ao extremo dos contatos. Sakura dizia coisas que não conseguia discernir, porém pouco interessava suas falas, apenas me concentrei nas madeixas bagunçadas. Inconscientemente lembrei do sonho que fora imaginado minutos antes, será que ele se tornaria real nesse momento?

A resposta seria não, pois essa se contorceu para sair do lugar, levantando-se logo após o contato.

Ótimo, Sakura me brochara novamente. Certamente Shikamaru diria que a situação é no mínimo problemática, e não posso deixar de concordar com aquele preguiçoso filho da puta. Odiava como ele tinha razão sobre as coisas, principalmente quando algumas se estendiam a minha pessoa.

— Sasuke-_kun_, isso já está saindo do nosso controle. Não quero que fique chateado comigo, mas precisamos voltar ao trabalho. – ela ameaçou continuar, entretanto, levantei meu polegar até sua boca, interrompendo-lhe subitamente.

— Não diga mais nada. – estava irritado. Muito irritado. – Vamos logo, preciso terminar esse bendito treino de uma vez por todas. Não aguento mais ficar nessa porra de hospital! – o que ela queria que eu dissesse? Era a culpada por todo o inconveniente. Se tivesse continuado calada, seguindo seus próprios instintos, estaríamos vivendo segundos de glória. Mas não, seu precioso trabalho é mais importante.

— Se é assim que deseja. – pude sentir sua decepção, porém Sakura se manteve inabalável. Havia aprendido com o tempo que ela tornara-se um tanto quanto orgulhosa. Digamos que sempre fora desse modo, mas nunca o mostrara tão abertamente. Ver que utiliza desse sentimento até mesmo na minha presença, é sem dúvidas interessante e _irritante._

Tais pensamentos funcionaram como a neblina do fim de tarde, atrapalhavam meu fluxo de ideias e melhor raciocínio. Mas talvez eu estivesse sendo egoísta, pois se estava confuso em relação aos meus sentimentos, como estaria Sakura? Era exagerada até o último fio de cabelo. Conhecendo-a bem, chutaria que essa está a beira de um ataque nervoso.

Problemática.

Problemático.

_Problemáticos. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Após a pequena discussão, Sakura levou-me até o antigo time sete. Kakashi e Naruto esperavam impacientemente em uma área afastada do hospital. Fiquei surpreso ao observar tal lugar, nunca imaginei que algo assim estaria escondido nas imediações do terreno.

— A princesa chegou, finalmente. – era a primeira frase que Naruto dissera, porém já gostaria de matá-lo. – Parece melhor. – observei-o se aproximar. – Está menos pálido do que antes, só espero que a sua bunda continue da mesma cor. Não anda a mostrando por ai, não é? Como da última vez que nos encontramos.

— Agora eu sei o porquê de Sasuke fazer sucesso com as meninas. – Kakashi ria por detrás da máscara. Até ele me zombaria daquela maneira? Deveria permanecer lendo aquele livro pervertido que carregava para todos os lugares.

— Aquilo foi um acidente, que fique bem claro. Se Sakura tivesse me segurado, nada teria acontecido.

— Sakura-_chan_ não tem culpa de nada, _Teme_. É assim que você a trata depois de tudo que ela está fazendo por você? _'Dattebayo._

— Naruto tem razão, Sasuke. Deveria tratá-la melhor, ainda mais se essa é a mulher que você está tentando conquistar.

— O que? Quem te falou essas baboseiras? – Naruto tentava disfarçar o riso. – Foi você, não é? Seu bastardo! – aquele fofoqueiro, sem dúvidas o esganaria. Como ousara sair espalhando coisas a meu respeito?

— Larga de ser fresco, _Teme_. A gente já sabe que você a beijou, Ino nos contou. – Yamanaka filha da mãe. Então era ela que estava por trás de tudo. – Nós o ajudaremos. – quando eu pedi algo a eles? – Sabemos que você é um paspalho pra essas coisas de relacionamento.

— Até parece que vocês sabem alguma coisa.

— Claro que sabemos. Eu, por exemplo, já... Li muitos livros. E Naruto pratica com a Hinata. – Naruto com a Hinata? Essa era novidade. Se bem que a Hyuuga sempre gostou dele, mas idiota do jeito que ele é, nunca percebeu. Pelo menos estão se ajustando.

— Precisa ser mais romântico e gentil. Você parece um cavalo, deixa a Sakura-_chan_ se aproximar, mas depois dá um coice. – segurei seu colarinho, Naruto não me compararia com um animal. – E escovar os dentes de vez em quando, Sasuke. Que bafo dos infernos!

— Ei, ei! Sem brigas. – Kakashi nos afastou para a sorte de Naruto. – Vieram para treinar, se lembram? Tsunade vai nos matar se isso não acontecer.

— Como assim, "vieram para treinar"? Você também não veio pra isso?

— Não. Vim pra observar, vocês que se virem. Se me derem licença, continuarei lendo essa preciosidade. – Kakashi retirou-se e foi até a árvore mais próxima. Ótimo, menos um idiota me atazanando.

— Fica_ relax_, _Teme_. Só aja com mais paciência e não obrigue-a a fazer nada. Ajeitaremos o terreno. Agora vamos desenferrujar esse seu traseiro!

O treino em si ocorrera sem maiores problemas, fiquei um pouco receoso no começo, porém logo peguei o jeito novamente. Não utilizei tantos _jutsus,_ pois não sentia-me tão confortável assim para utilizar tamanha artimanha. Apenas fiz todas as variações do _chidori, _sendo elas o _eisou_, _nagashi_ e _senbon_. E claro, tendo Naruto como meu maior alvo. Porém, minha preocupação estava em Sakura. Como ela me trataria após o quase beijo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentei-me no banco que tinha na área do treino e me permiti descansar um pouco, Sakura deveria chegar a qualquer momento para me acompanhar até o _bendito_ quarto. Não tenho vontade alguma em voltar para aquele cubículo neutro e tedioso, mas era algo inevitável. _Que saco_.

Fechei os olhos e aproveitei o curto tempo que ainda dispunha ao ar livre, o vento roçando no rosto tinha um efeito calmante. Ali, em paz, permiti-me pensar sobre certas coisas que estão me atormentando. Na realidade é uma coisa só. Sakura. _Por que as mulheres têm de ser tão complicadas?_

Estar ao lado dela era confortável e natural, não precisava me forçar a conversar, ela sabia ficar por perto sem falar nada, e quando havia alguma conversa eu conseguia responder sem ter aquele sentimento de obrigação. Talvez o fato de termos sido do mesmo time, no passado, ajudasse nisso.

O som de passos firmes se fez presente, mas não abri os olhos, sabia de quem eram esses passos, o inconfundível perfume de flores de cerejeira pairava no ar afirmando a presença de Sakura. Um movimento próximo indicou que ela havia se sentado ao meu lado no banco.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo e eu não estava a fim de quebrá-lo. Continuamos assim por mais alguns minutos até que ouvi um suspiro. Abri os olhos e me deparei com uma Sakura amuada. Percebendo que lhe observava, ela tratou de mudar a expressão.

Reparei que a postura dela era de inquietação, parecia que queria perguntar algo, mas estava criando coragem. Quando ela se virou para mim sustentei seu olhar e levantei uma sobrancelha, incentivando-a a falar.

— O que você realmente quer de mim, Sasuke-_kun_?

O que eu quero dela? A pergunta me pegou desprevenido. E como num passe de mágica, a frase de Kakashi estalou em minha mente; _"__Deveria tratá-la melhor, ainda mais se essa é a mulher que você está tentando conquistar". _Eu estou tentando conquistá-la? Sim, estou. Ou não a teria beijado como fiz, principalmente daquele jeito, nem teria a vontade de quebrar a cara de Hideki em pedaços. Eu queria o bem dela, mas queria o seu bem ao _meu lado_. Não quero nada dela.

_Eu quero ela._

Fiquei pensando na pergunta e não lhe respondi. Sakura tomou o meu silêncio como sinal negativo a sua questão. Ela desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo criar um muro entre nós, isolando-se de mim. Incomodado com essa observação, peguei as mechas róseas e as coloquei atrás de sua orelha.

— Não aja assim, – falou, irritada. – isso só me machuca mais. Você pode não gostar de mim do mesmo modo que eu gosto de você, mas continuar com isso só vai me dar esperanças, e quando resolver acabar com isso, sou eu quem vai sair machucada.

Sakura apertava a barra de seu jaleco com força, olhava fixamente a frente tentando engolir o choro, mas foi em vão, as lágrimas caíam por suas bochechas. Bufei, não gosto de ver mulheres chorando, fico de mãos atadas quando elas agem assim, e não saber o que fazer me irrita.

— Você é tão cega, Sakura. – comentei e recebi um olhar bravo por parte dela, indignada com a minha fala. – As mulheres sempre querem demonstrações através de palavras, mas esquecem que por vezes os gestos dizem mais.

Com uma delicadeza não pertencente ao meu comum, virei Sakura. De maneira lenta levei minha testa de encontro a sua, seus olhos ainda marejados expressavam surpresa por conta da atitude impulsiva. Sequei as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, desejando silenciosamente que ela ficasse bem.

Céus, essa irritante continuava linda até mesmo chorando.

Encostei minha boca em seus finos e lindos lábios, que sempre me puxavam para dentro de si e logo depois empurraram-me com suas desgostosas palavras. Explorava cada curva de seu atributo, transpassava suas arestas e chupava qualquer canto da saborosa carne. Ela dava tudo de si, forçando-me a dar tudo de mim também.

Agarrava seus cabelos, apalpava seus complementos. Um ritmo frenético, com a nossa melodia e uma tremenda sintonia. O gosto era viciante, seu aroma era viciante. _Sakura era viciante. _

E _Kami_, ela era meu começo e fim.

Aquelas estúpidas cartas estavam na mesa, nós apenas estávamos mostrando nossos corações. _Nossos quebrados e fodidos corações_.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — VIII**

_Oitavo Dia_

..

Meu dia estava…confuso. Desde a suposta revelação de Sasuke, minha cabeça se tornou uma verdadeira bagunça. Tudo parecia fora do meu alcance, eu somente desejava sentar um pouco e respirar. Porém, tempo para isso era uma das coisas que não possuía. Pelo menos o trabalho faria com que eu não pensasse tanto naquele beijo, mas infelizmente a teoria não saíra do papel.

__Seu veneno já pulsava por entre as veias.__

Talvez ele só tivesse feito aquilo por conta do momento, mas a troca de afeto não se enquadrava em uma ocasião fictícia, na verdade, fora mais do que real. __Foi avassalador__. Ainda podia sentir suas mãos grandes agarrando minha generosa carne enquanto beija-me com ternura e voracidade. Eu bem sabia o quão enigmático Sasuke era, no entanto custou-lhe tanto assim ter tomado aquela iniciativa?

Há tempos eu havia prometido que nunca mais correria atrás de Sasuke Uchiha, mas o que poderia fazer se esse era o homem que supostamente amava? A vida realmente não fora justa, pois quando fizera-me ela colocara um fodido bocado de: "amar muito e sofrer ainda mais".

Para finalizar com meu instante de autoacusação, Karin me chamou para ajudá-la. A tarefa era simples, devia apenas medir a pressão de um dos pacientes. Esse aparentava ter cerca de sessenta anos e mostrara-se muito simpático. Alguns poderiam aprender com o senhor e finalmente entender que nós, médicos, só queríamos ajudar.

— Sakura, já pode tirar o esfigmomanômetro*, o aparelho deve estar apertando demasiadamente o braço do senhor. – ela tentava chamar a minha atenção.

— O que? – perguntei atordoada. – Por __Kami__, me desculpe, Senhor Watanabe. – céus, como pude cometer tal erro? Era uma médica experimente e não uma simples aprendiz, deveria dar tudo de mim para que todos se sentissem satisfeitos e bem cuidados.

— Tudo bem, minha filha. Não sei o que anda acontecendo em sua vida, mas posso perceber que não está nada bem, não é? Esse é o jeito que minha filha agia enquanto estava sofrendo por aquele cafajeste do meu genro. Só digo algo, jovem menina, o tempo é um desencontro com a liberdade. Então se tiver de fazer algo_, ___faça agora___._

Eu não era inteligente o bastante para fingir que não havia entendido nada. Mesmo sem saber, o nobre sábio dera um dos melhores conselhos já escutados. Aqueles que vem da alma e surgem como um tapa no rosto. Sem dúvidas o que eu precisava, aquilo que não estava acostumada a levar, uma simples e dolorosa __verdade__.

Logo após o episódio, ela e eu continuamos a tratar do velho homem, ele evoluíra rapidamente e já estava sentindo-se muito melhor. Ele chegara ao hospital dias antes por conta da queda que tivera. Estava renovando as calhas de sua casa, quando perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo de uma considerável altura. Pobre homem, quebrara uma das pernas e ficara com hematomas pelo resto do corpo.

Após terminar todos os procedimentos com o senhor, Karin e eu tomávamos um pouco de café na área reservada aos funcionários. Estávamos em um agradável silêncio, quando a ruiva repentinamente virou-se para mim:

— Por que está assim? Parece abalada desde ontem. Tem algo a ver com o Sasuke?

— Se eu dissesse que não, mentiria…

— Olha, não quero que me conte o que aconteceu, até porque acho algo muito íntimo e deve ser tratado apenas por vocês dois… Também não convivi tempo suficiente com o Sasuke para saber detalhadamente seu jeito de pensar, mas uma das coisas que aprendi é o modo como ele demostra apreço pelos outros. – Karin olhava-me de um jeito sério.

— Aonde quer chegar?

— Isso mesmo que está pensando, Sakura. Seja paciente, estão próximos da felicidade. Esperou por muito tempo, tem de ser forte só mais um pouco.

— Esperar sem ter certeza? Não sei se consigo. – murmurei.

Karin soltou uma risada e então olhei para a minha colega de trabalho e amiga com uma cara indignada.

— Ai, Sakura! Você devia saber que o Sasuke não é um rapaz de palavras e sim de gestos. Tente prestar mais atenção. Só não demore muito, ok?

E dizendo isso ela levantou-se e voltou ao trabalho, despedindo-se de mim com um aceno de mão.

**__.__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__Isso não vai dar certo___._

Esse era o meu principal pensamento ao andar cuidadosamente pelos corredores, a minha calma se devia ao generoso pudim que havia em minhas mãos. Obra de Naruto. Ele havia deixado a sobremesa em minha sala para que eu levasse ao Sasuke. Um_ "mimo para o __carrancudo"_ estava escrito no bilhete.

Quando cheguei na porta do quarto, pedi a uma enfermeira que passava por perto para abri-la, já que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas. Agradecendo a ajuda, entrei no aposento. A primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar o moreno, mas ele não estava a vista.

Deixei o doce em cima da cômoda, próximo a janela. Estava indo me sentar no sofá e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. A lembrança do corpo de Sasuke me veio a mente, minhas palmas estavam formigando ao lembrar de tocar aquela pele. Ter dado banho nele nos primeiros dias não foi uma boa ideia. Fiquei consciente do calor do local e fui abrir a janela para abrandar um pouco a sensação.

— Tentando me comprar com doces, Sakura?

A voz dele veio próxima e atrás de mim. De repente fiquei muito ciente da minha posição, tive de me esticar por cima da cômoda para alcançar a janela, fazendo assim, com que minha bunda ficasse empinada. Um rubor subiu as minhas bochechas, mas terminei de abrir sem olhar para o moreno.

— Uma pena para você, pois eu não gosto de doces. – ele falou, aproximando-se do móvel. Rapidamente me afastei indo em qualquer direção para longe dele, só quando tive certeza de estar __segura___, _o olhei.

__Caralho.__

O filho da mãe estava apenas de toalha! Aquele parco pano cobria apenas da cintura para baixo, deixando seu dorso molhado e nu para quem quisesse ver. Agora, com toda certeza, eu devia estar vermelha.

— O doce foi o Naruto quem mandou, um mimo dele para você. – respondi, desviando o olhar para a parede atrás dele.

— Hm.

Ele começou a andar para mais próximo de mim, logo comecei a suar frio a cada passo dele. Mas Sasuke me ignorou, deu a volta por mim e pegou a roupa que estava em cima da cama. Deixei um suspiro de alívio escapar, e ouvi uma risada vindo dele. Estreitei o olhar para o Uchiha, porém ele não se mostrou abalado.

— Vou pôr uma roupa antes que você tenha um ataque – zombou, parado no arco da porta do banheiro. Com o doce entregue, eu já podia sair. Então fui em direção a saída, mas parei ao ouvir sua voz novamente – você pode comer o pudim por mim? Naruto ficaria um pouco __chato __se souber que joguei o doce fora.

Um sorriso brotou em minha face. Sasuke podia fazer a fachada de "_n_ão ligo para você, Dobe___" _mas ele se importava sim, esse pedido demonstrava isso. Virei-me para ele e assenti com a cabeça. Satisfeito, ele fechou a porta do banheiro.

Achei alguns pratinhos de plástico com garfos dentro da cômoda. Usando eles, coloquei um pedaço de pudim para mim e comi. O sabor estava divino, era uma pena Sasuke não gostar de doces, estava perdendo um prato e tanto. Quando percebi, já havia comido metade da travessa, fiz uma careta pensando nas calorias adquiridas.

— Sakura?

— Olá, Shizune! – cumprimentei ela com um aceno de mão, indicando que podia entrar no quarto. Shizune trazia uma prancheta em mãos, provavelmente contento uma análise – Sasuke está se trocando – respondi sua pergunta muda ao olhar o aposento vazio com exceção de mim.

— Certo – respondeu.

Pacientemente, esperamos Sasuke sair do banheiro. Após uns bons minutos ele veio para fora, seu olhar demonstrou um pouco de surpresa ao ver Shizune, mas logo disfarçou. Ela por sua vez sorria como se trouxesse uma boa notícia.

Assim que o moreno estava devidamente acomodado na cama, o jeito em que ele deveria permanecer na maior parte do tempo – apesar de ele desrespeitar isso e ficar andando pelo quarto – Shizune se aprumou para dar uma notícia. Eu sabia disso por conviver com a algum tempo com a morena, ela sempre se endireita quando vai fazer algum comunicado.

— O resultado de sua avaliação com o treino de Kakashi chegou, Sasuke – vi pelo canto do olho que Sasuke ergueu um pouco o tronco, ansioso. – Parabéns, em menos de um dia e meio você terá alta.

— Sério? – tentou reprimir sua felicidade ao receber a notícia, porém Sasuke falhara um pouco na tentativa. Deixou um sorriso de canto escapar enquanto comemorava-a silenciosamente. – Gostei de saber disso – Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer obrigado.

— Não é ótimo, Sasuke-__kun___? _Você finalmente vai poder voltar para a sua casa, assim como sempre quis – realmente tentei demonstrar animação, mas estava difícil. No fundo sabia que isso só me afastaria dele. O estranho era concluir que nos aproximamos somente por conta de um acidente. Se por um acaso ele não tivesse se ferido, como estaríamos agora?

— Bem, já vou indo. Só vim contatar o Sasuke-__sama __sobre sua situação. Tenham um bom dia!

Logo após a saída de Shizune, eu e Sasuke ficamos sozinhos mais uma vez. Possuía alguns minutos de folga e a aproveitei um pouco em sua companhia, já que entendia muito bem a situação que nos fora imposta. Só queria assimilar o porquê de eu precisar tanto de sua presença., pois ele me irritava na maior parte do tempo e ainda por cima me confrontava assim que via uma brecha.

Não conversávamos mais do que o necessário, no entanto palavras nunca foram tão essenciais em nossa __relação__, apesar de eu as clamar em momentos da vida. Certos instantes ele olhava-me com uma expressão esquisita, semelhante a: "por que você está aqui?", mas nada daquilo importava de alguma forma, meu inconsciente apenas sentia medo de uma prematura separação.

E também, meus futuros planos de diálogo simplesmente não faziam mais sentido. Era constrangedor admitir que ficava analisando todas as minhas falas para não parecer estúpida diante de si, ainda mais frustrante seria o sentimento de vazio. Sasuke surgira como uma fênix, pois fez-me ressurgir das tenebrosas cinzas da solidão.

Essa já me assombrava há um longo período e mesmo que amasse a presença de meus amigos, algo parecia faltar. Descobrimos quando mais velhos que não basta ser sucedido profissionalmente e ter uma bela família. Se você não possuir um alguém para te acolher nas horas difíceis, ou até mesmo em situações mais do que cotidianas, todo o esforço não valerá o suficiente.

Diabos, o que estava pensando? Pensamentos rondavam a minha mente como se já soubesse a resposta do indecifrável enigma. Talvez meu conhecimento sobre tal era amplo antes mesmo de ser desafiada. Entretanto, minha teimosia fora tamanha que alguns de meus sentidos foram prejudicados.

Não enxergava as coisas que postavam-se diante de mim. Caso não as percebesse de imediato, poderia continuar infeliz pelo resto da vida.

__Kami-sama!__

Então era verdade. Todas essas sensações, impulsividade incontrolável, respiração acelerada…

Levantei subitamente do sofá e corri porta afora, todavia ainda conseguia escutar os resmungos de Sasuke sobre minha repentina ação. Possivelmente nada entendia, afinal a descoberta era algo muito íntimo para se tornar de seu domínio… Se bem que isso envolvia-o, logo não pude formular uma resposta com clareza.

Fechei a passagem de meu escritório segundos depois da minha chegada e inevitavelmente deslizei as costas por sua fria superfície. Lágrimas insistiam em sair dos meus olhos, tornando impossível contê-las. Havia sido uma boba durante todo o período da estadia de Sasuke no hospital, sempre fazendo-me de profissional e relutante ao se tratar das minhas emoções.

Burra, burra, burra!

— Eu o amo. – sussurrei.

Minha falecida avó sempre dizia que o amor é uma das coisas que a ciência jamais poderia decifrar. Não entendia se ela estava certa ou errada, porém meu coração parecia sair do peito apenas com a simples imagem de Sasuke. Também falava que esse era traiçoeiro, cheio de perigos ocultos e mortais. Envolver-se com ele é como andar em uma montanha-russa desgovernada, entretanto, se tivermos uma nova oportunidade de a experimentarmos, não exitaríamos.

Estava disposta a embarcar em uma nova aventura, a qual poderia sair ferida ou até mesmo __morta__. A ideia de ser correspondia, sendo até por um curto tempo, deixava-me abobada. Jamais imaginei tal coisa, porém a felicidade parecia estar próxima.

Iria agarrá-la e somente soltá-la caso essa estivesse com falta de ar.

Dane-se aqueles que gritavam aos quatro cantos do mundo como o amor era doloroso e que possuía mais espinhos do que rosas. Pois ainda sim ele continuava aqui, mesmo quando doía.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo IX **

_Nono Dia_

..

Suspirando, fechei o último livro da pilha. Durante esse tempo que permaneci internado acabei por me entupir de literatura, chegando ao total de quatro livros lidos. Assim que saísse do hospital, eu deveria passar na casa de Naruto e os entregar, já que tais objetos eram de Hinata. Ela os havia emprestado a mim para que eu não ficasse _mofando _de tédio.

Levantei-me da cama e vagarosamente comecei a arrumar os meus parcos pertences, pois segundo Shizune eu devia ter apenas o dia de hoje e mais uma parte da manhã de internação. _Então estaria livre para voltar a minha rotina. _Fiz uma careta para minhas mãos com o pensamento. Digamos que o meu cotidiano não era algo para se ansiar; missões, um distrito solitário, mais missões, algumas saídas com os meninos e mais missões.

_Pare com isso, Sasuke. Você não é de ficar reclamando._

Ótimo, estava discutindo comigo mesmo. De repente me peguei rindo da situação, foi apenas saber que logo sairia daqui que meu psicológico se abalou. Nos primeiros dias o que eu mais queria era dar o fora, entretanto, uma certa mulher me fez ir mudando de ideia gradualmente. Desejava passar mais tempo entre essas paredes sem sal somente pelo fato de que podia receber uma visita de Sakura.

Só havia uma explicação para isso. Eu estava me agarrando a ela como se precisasse de ar, Sakura se tornara uma pessoa de grande importância para mim. Via-me dependente dela, não só por conta do meu antigo estado físico, mas sim diante de todas as diversas situações que ocorreram em minha passageira estadia e turbulenta adolescência.

Patético.

Então era desse modo que todos se sentiam quando pegavam-se apaixonados. O amor sempre me pareceu algo anormal, alguns contavam como coisas estranhas apareciam em seus estômagos quando a pessoa amada estava por perto, comparando ainda tal sensação com borboletas dançantes, embriagadas de um sentimento louco e devastador. Porém, nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer _comigo_.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Sakura ao quarto. Ela encontrava-se parada ao lado da porta, parecia esperar alguma reação de minha parte. Logo dei-me conta de que deveria dizer algo para enfim quebrar o doloroso silêncio.

— Como está? – sorri de leve, como se apenas tivesse feito aquilo para mostrar-me menos decepcionado.

— Bem, – ela forçou uma certa felicidade. – e você? Feliz por sair do hospital e se livrar de mim? – riu com uma pitada de sarcasmo e desgosto. Pelo menos pude perceber que ela também sentiria a minha falta. – Precisa fazer um último exame, tudo bem? Assim podemos ver se está tudo nos conformes – dei de ombros como quem concordava com a declaração e fui em direção a margem do recinto.

Assim que saímos comecei a segui-la sem protestos, pois não gostaria de arranjar briga com a minha ex-companheira de time. Andávamos lado a lado e o clima entre nós era terrivelmente pesado, como se quiséssemos dizer muitas coisas, mas infelizmente palavras nos faltavam. Foi então que me peguei decorando todos os seus traços, percebendo a bela e madura mulher que ela havia se tornado.

Jamais mergulhei tão profundamente em suas características, a preocupação em sair desse local sempre foi maior do que a vontade de analisá-la. E eu era um idiota por isso, um fodido bastardo. Como pude ter a ignorado durante tanto tempo? Uma pessoa que se dedicou a mim quando mais jovem, constantemente empenhada em me tirar da escuridão. Possuía um peso grande demais para carregar, no entanto ignorei totalmente o pedido daqueles que se importavam comigo e, por fim, acabei não compartilhando dessa dor com eles. Talvez, se eu tivesse acatado esses, meu irmão poderia estar vivo e bem aqui, junto a mim. Mas o mundo gira, dá voltas e tudo se encaixa. Itachi morreu como um herói, aquele que tem a maior das virtudes: compaixão.

_Coisa que aprendia a sentir e demonstrar. _

Quando estávamos chegando ao local do exame, uma figura conhecida se encontrava estranhamente sentada na cadeira próxima a recepção. Hinata lia uma revista qualquer e por um breve acaso acabou me vendo pelo canto dos olhos. Ela tratou de sair dali apressadamente, nem se dando o trabalho de me direcionar um educado "oi".

Hyuugas, sempre tão_ estranhos_.

O que fazia no hospital? Deveria ter vindo visitar algum amigo ou até mesmo um de seus colegas de time. Afinal, Kiba nunca teve a cabeça no lugar, sempre fora impulsivo e fazia de tudo para se sobressair nas missões. Aquele paspalho continuava com a ideia de ser Hokage, fantasiando momentos de glória a seu respeito. O mundo, definitivamente, estava infestado de idiotas.

Desligando-me dessa linha de raciocínio, continuei a caminhar juntamente de Sakura até que alcançamos o nosso destino.

— Fique à vontade, Sasuke-_kun_ – dizia enquanto pegava alguns de seus instrumentos médicos. A Haruno com toda a certeza estava nervosa, pois suas mãos tremiam ao segurar tais coisas. Será que se alimentava bem? Dormia corretamente? Fiquei preocupado durante alguns instantes, já que a ideia de vê-la mal me deixava irrequieto.

— Sakura? – ela estremeceu ainda mais com o som da minha voz. Parecia um pouco pálida. _A__nda__va__ com problemas de saúde?_ – Há algo de errado?

— Não, imagina. Está tudo bem, é só esse calor infernal.

— Hm.

Não acreditei em nada que ela disse. Sakura não se abalaria por uma simples mudança de tempo, era uma _kunoichi_ no final das contas e já enfrentou coisas piores. Mas, infelizmente, ela era do tipo que sofria calada e somente algo de sua extrema importância poderia deixá-la daquela forma. De certa maneira aprendi a conhecê-la um pouco.

Ela posicionou-se logo a frente e segundos depois começou o seu trabalho. As mãos pequenas iam de encontro a minha pele, os toques superficiais me faziam arrepiar e aqueles olhos esmeraldinos percorriam cada pedaço de mim. Poderia jurar o quanto aquilo era proposital, talvez quisesse que eu lhe implorasse amor. Ah, pirralha insolente… como eu queria sussurrar em seu ouvido, dizer-lhe que era somente minha e de _mais ninguém_. E para completar, escutar de sua boca gemidos incessantes de prazer.

— Sasuke-_kun_? – me despertou para a realidade. Merda, gostaria que todos aqueles pensamentos se tornassem reais. – Terminamos. O resultado é sensacional, pois sua fadiga muscular sumiu – sorriu, tímida. – Você se recuperou rápido, se outra pessoa estivesse em seu lugar, certamente não teria a mesma sorte. E ainda, os pontos de _chakra _voltaram ao normal. Você vai poder sair daqui, Sasuke-_kun_. Você vai! – segurou minhas mãos de maneira impulsiva e acolhedora.

Sim, Sakura. _Eu vou_.

Essa era a hora, estávamos muito próximos e não poderia mais me segurar. Contaria os meus sentimentos a ela – ou ao menos tentaria – e foda-se como reagiria. Precisava desse momento.

Sakura me pertencia.

— Preciso lhe dizer algo – acabei falando num rompante, ela assustou-se com minha repentina ação e então se encaminhou para longe de mim.

_Maldi__ção_, eu não conseguia ser delicado pelo menos uma vez na vida?! A pequena piada sobre cavalos feita por Naruto zuniu em meus ouvidos. Infelizmente, antes dela me responder ouvimos algumas batidas na porta. Um homem alto, que utilizava roupas semelhantes as dela, entrou no quarto.

— Doutora Haruno – o imbecil estraga prazeres chamou-a com um sorriso. Não percebera que interrompeu um momento importantíssimo e que levou tempos para se concretizar?! – Você já está terminando com o seu paciente? Desculpe o incômodo, mas todo o corredor encontra-se ocupado e preciso usar a sala.

— Não se preocupe, Doutor Kozima – as bochechas de Sakura foram coloridas com tons fortes de rosa, possivelmente isso provinha de sua raiva interior. Porém, profissional da maneira que era, não deixou transparecer. – Estou terminando. Aguarde dois minutos, sim?

— Claro.

Logo após conseguir o que queria, o médico saiu do local, deixando-me sozinho mais uma vez com a discípula da Hokage. Abri a boca para tentar falar algo, qualquer coisa, mas ela levantou a mão em pedido de silêncio.

— Não diga mais nada, quem precisa falar algo sou eu. Por favor – a rosada tentava segurar as lágrimas e parecia prestes a explodir. Não gostaria de manter-me em silêncio por mais tempo, porém acabei aceitando tal pedido. Alguns minutos a mais não fariam diferença. Além disso, Sakura estava sufocada. – Vamos voltar para o seu quarto, lá poderemos conversar melhor.

Andava acatando pedidos demais. Esses valeriam a pena? Esperava que sim!

No caminho de volta ao meu dormitório eu tive a leve impressão de que vi Naruto circulando por entre os corredores do hospital. Só não sabia o porquê, já que não o via há dias. Talvez fosse alguém parecido com ele, entretanto, o _Dobe_ era inconfundível. Ainda mais com aquela roupa alaranjada esquisita e _chamativa_.

Parei minhas hipóteses de aparecimento, todas realizadas em relação a Naruto e Hinata, quando vi Sakura estacionar ao lado de uma nova sala. Olhei para a porta e vi uma placa cinza indicando o dono dela, as letras em itálico diziam _Dra Sakura Haruno. _

Nós não íamos para o meu quarto.

— Se importa de pararmos alguns segundos aqui? – ela comentou, olhando-me como se pedisse desculpas pela pequena pausa. Como resistir a um olhar desses? – Só preciso pegar um relatório que devo entregar a Shizune depois, coisa rápida – explicou, entrando na sala.

A segui por pura curiosidade. Queria saber como eram os seus locais privados, se ela os matinha organizados ou não, se tinha muita decoração e principalmente se haviam fotos minhas. Bufei com a última observação, era muito convencimento de minha parte pensar que ela teria fotos minhas em sua sala. Porém, minhas sobrancelhas subiram um pouco ao notar um mural atrás de sua mesa, ele estava recheado de fotografias do Time 7. _Ao menos eu apareço nelas._

O lugar possuía um visual simples e aconchegante ao seu modo, os toques de Sakura tiraram o ar sóbrio do recinto, começando pela única parede que não era branca e sim vermelha, a cor dos Harunos. Nela encontrava-se o mural. O restante da sala era composto por uma mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras do mesmo material, um pequeno sofá preto – localizado no canto oposto —, alguns vasos de plantas e dois arquivos para armazenar a papelada.

Sakura se dirigiu a um desses, ela mexia nas pastas com pressa a procura do tal relatório. Aproveitei o momento para pensar em como falaria tais palavras a ela, quis me bater por agir tão impulsivamente naquela hora, agora eu não tinha ideia de como colocar meus sentimentos em palavras. Nunca fui bom em me expressar por esse modo, sempre preferi usar de ações, porém elas não estavam ajudando nesse caso. Eu poderia continuar beijando Sakura, a cercando insistentemente, no entanto ainda não entenderia que eu a queria ao meu lado.

— Achei! – ela ergueu a pasta em alívio, seu olhar parou em mim por alguns segundos e depois se fixou em algo além de onde eu estava parado. – Você fechou a porta? – indagou, olhando-me com curiosidade.

— Hã? – respondi, confuso. Olhei para a porta e constatei que essa realmente estava fechada, mas eu não havia feito isso – não fui eu.

Sakura ia de encontro a ela, entretanto, parou seu percusso enquanto abanava as mãos, tal sinal era semelhante a um "deixa pra lá".Suspirando, fui para perto dela e notei seu cenho franzido enquanto olhava a maçaneta. Percebi que mesmo girando e dando puxões aquela não se abria.

— Mas que porra… – Sakura começou a exclamar, porém parou quando notou um pequeno papel passar por cima do umbral.

Sendo um curioso como era, abaixei-me e peguei o item. Conforme li o conteúdo escrito, senti que uma chama de raiva foi acesa. Alguém havia tramado isso e estava se achando um perfeito cupido.

_Naruto, seu desgraçado!_

— O que diz? – a Haruno questionou.

— _Aproveitem esse tempo, __tr__ancados,__ e se entendam! __De__ seus amigos e cupidos, Hinata e Naruto. – _li a mensagem. Então era por isso que aqueles dois estavam no hospital, também explicava o porquê da Hyuuga ter corrido de mim daquele modo. – parece que vamos ficar algum tempo aqui – comentei enquanto sentava-me no sofá.

Ouvi um suspiro vir de Sakura, espiei a rosada pelo canto dos olhos e a encontrei apoiada contra a parede, com os braços caídos ao lado. Sua posição era um tanto… sensual. Ela havia fechado os olhos e a cabeça encontrava-se encostada no concreto – bem como o restante do corpo – mas as pernas estavam estendidas e levemente flexionadas, fazendo suas nádegas se empinarem um pouco.

Deixei que meus olhos apreciassem a visão, decorando as suas curvas, sua pele, seus atributos e sua beleza única. Apenas o simples movimento de respiração fazia com que meu olhar ficasse grudado em seu colo. Agora tenho a total certeza de que sou um tarado. _T__arado p__or minha__ Sakura_. Pois essa mulher mexe com todos os meus sentidos, até mesmo os _predatórios._

Sem perceber, mudei minha posição para olhá-la melhor, eu estava virado em sua direção ao analisá-la e foi assim que Sakura flagrou-me. Seus olhos abriram-se de repente e arregalaram-se ao me notar, as bochechas adquiriram um tom próximo de seu cabelo, em evidente vergonha. Se isso acontecesse em outra ocasião eu provavelmente cruzaria os braços e desviaria o olhar, mas não o fiz. Sustentei o olhar.

Estava farto de fugir.

— Sasuke-_kun –_ Sakura chamou-me, parecia determinada pelo olhar que lançava. – acho que podemos usar desse tempo para conversarmos sobre aquilo – ela respirou fundo e me encarou. – o que eu queria dizer antes é q-que… eu ainda gosto de você – um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face. – apesar de todo o tempo e distância, esse sentimento nunca morreu. Por vezes achei que já o tivesse esquecido, mas bastava uma foto sua para me fazer questionar sobre isso. Então guardei esse sentimento no fundo do meu coração para que eu não sofresse pela sua perda, e construí um muro ao redor de mim. Esses dias em que você passou aqui no hospital, provocando-me e irritando-me, foi o tempo necessário para ruir todo o trabalho que tive. Eu preciso colocar isso para fora antes que exploda – suas mãos agarravam a blusa na altura do peito e seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas que ainda não caíram – Estou irremediavelmente apaixonada por você, seu idiota!

Eu, com toda a certeza, era o bastardo mais feliz desse mundo. Escutar tais palavras, vindo de Sakura, fez meu coração um tanto adormecido se esquentar. A situação também me trazia um _déjà-vu, _de quando eu estava prestes a sair de Konoha, onde Sakura me interceptou e se declarou. Engraçado como ela se abria em momentos de despedida, pois a minha eminente saída do hospital dava essa sensação.

— Você é mesmo… – aproximei-me devagar dela, capturando toda a sua atenção. – muito irritante – seu espanto foi instantâneo, já que os olhos se arregalaram diante minha resposta. No entanto, quando percebeu o meu sorriso a compreensão chegou ao seu olhar. Era a mesma frase que tinha lhe tido anos atrás, na nossa despedida. – Acontece que dessa vez eu não vou embora sem você – cheguei mais perto e coloquei uma mão em sua bochecha alva, coberta por lágrimas. – eu realmente preciso de você, Sakura – sussurrei, encostando minha testa na sua. Não eram necessárias mais palavras, sabia que havia me entendido. No final de tudo ela _sempre_ entendia.

Fechei o espaço existente entre nossas bocas. Beijei-lhe com urgência, querendo mais e mais dessa mulher. Fui correspondido com a mesma intensidade, ela me sugava e eu deixava ser tomado. A apertei ainda mais contra meu corpo, fundindo-a em mim. Sakura respondia com apertos fortes em meu cabelo e arranhões nas costas. Fui a pressionando contra a parede e ao mesmo tempo passeava por entre suas curvas, apertando suas coxas, seios, quadris e demais atributos.

Deixei seus lábios e fui descendo pela curva de seu pescoço, criando um rastro por onde passava. Eu já podia sentir a respiração dela ir aumentando, as reações de Sakura injetavam um fogo em minhas veias, enlouquecendo-me. Me afastei alguns centímetros e a olhei, sabia que deveria sorrir feito um sacana, mas não havia como evitar diante a visão que tive; sua boca estava entreaberta e com um sorriso satisfatório, os olhos fechados com força.

— Sasuke-_kun –_ puta merda, como eu adorava a ver falar meu nome, mesmo com o sufixo. Aqueles orbes esmeraldinos me fitavam com uma mistura de sentimentos; excitação, repreensão, timidez, felicidade – acho que nós deveríamos… - coloquei um dedo em seus lábios e não deixei que ela terminasse a frase, já havíamos adiado o nosso momento por tempo demais.

— _Sa-ku-ra_ – cantei seu nome em seus ouvidos, fazendo com que tremesse.

A Haruno mexeu-se entre meus braços, irrequieta. Tomei proveito da situação e a empurrei o mais gentilmente que podia em direção a sua mesa. Não houve resistência de sua parte enquanto eu a virava de costas para mim e a apoiava no móvel. Inclinei-me sobre seu corpo, tendo o cuidado de não soltar totalmente meu peso, e observei com prazer as mãos de Sakura apertarem a mesa com força. Deslizei uma mão por sua coxa direita em um ritmo calmo, torturando-a. Conforme fui subindo a palma, Sakura dava pequenas arqueadas.

Usando a mão esquerda, puxei a cortina rósea que eram seus cabelos para o lado, expondo assim seu delgado pescoço. Pousei os lábios ali, mordiscando de leve enquanto subia ainda mais a outra mão, levantando por completo a saia negra que ela usava. Um pequeno gemido escapou de Sakura quando pousei a mão na sua área íntima, por cima da calcinha. Estimulado por isso, mordi com leveza o glóbulo de sua orelha e comecei a movimentar, como uma carícia, dois dedos nela. Acabei ganhando outros dois gemidos e uma rebolada.

Quando fiz menção de tirar o pequeno pedaço rendado que era sua roupa íntima, a Haruno parou minha mão a segurando. Sem sair da posição em que estava, ela abriu o zíper lateral da saia e deixou a peça cair no chão, com um movimento rápido dos pés chutou-a para longe. Dei uma risada curta com tal ação, a qual deixou claro que ela estava mais do que disposta. Então aproveitei e retirei seu jaleco, colocando-o sob a mesa ao nosso lado.

A próxima vítima seria a sua camisa branca, mas era preciso desabotoar os botões da mesma, coisa que era um tanto difícil por ela estar deitada por cima deles. Sakura deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, pois virou-se de fronte e sentou-se no móvel. Perdi um pouco do fôlego ao olhá-la naquele modo, entregando-se a mim com um brilho perigoso nos olhos verdes. Antes que eu pudesse me mexer novamente, ela atacou a minha camiseta com vontade, arrancando-a de mim. Um arrepio desceu pela espinha quando a rosada arranhou meu tórax com as unhas, deixando vários rastros avermelhados.

Puxei-a para mim e a beijei com força, explorando com vontade e selvageria. Senti suas pernas enroscarem em minha cintura, diminuindo o espaço entre nós. Sem cortar a conexão de nossos lábios, fui desabotoando a camisa dela. Amaldiçoei os botões que por vezes dificultaram a tarefa de despi-la, e logo fiquei tentado a simplesmente estourá-los, mas Sakura ficaria sem o que vestir, dando assim uma visão generosa de si para os outros.

Essa, realmente, não era uma opção.

As pequenas mãos abandonaram as costas e começaram a brigar com o cós da calça de malha, ajudei-a a se desfazer da minha peça para deixar-me apenas com a cueca. Um pequeno grunhido escapou de mim ao ouvi-la gemer meu nome após deixar seus seios livres e então massageá-los. Sentia meu sangue correr mais rápido para uma direção e _bombear _um certo local, deixando-o duro. Por _Kami_, quantas vezes sonhei em tê-la assim comigo? Ainda tenho um pouco de medo de acordar e ver que tudo não passou de um sonho. Mas, felizmente, eu estava bem acordado.

Ao observá-la quase nua daquele modo, em sua sala, um mutirão de ideias apossou-se de minha mente. Uma delas em especial se fixou, um pequeno fetiche que tive desde o primeiro dia aqui. Sakura percebeu a minha mudança e afastou-se um pouco, seu rosto transmitia curiosidade.

— Tive uma ideia – anunciei, sorrindo de canto. A médica ergueu uma sobrancelha, incentivando-me a continuar – por que você não fica _apenas _de jaleco? – expus meu fetiche.

— Gosta de brincar de médico, Sasuke? – ela ronronou ao pegar a peça e esfregá-la sutilmente em mim – pois eu vou adorar analisar cada canto seu, querido paciente.

Minha respiração ficou presa com a atitude, eu definitivamente gostei dessa Sakura mais abusada. Porra, como gostei. Estreitei o olhar conforme ela vestia o jaleco, o movimento fez seus seios subirem e descerem, clamando pela minha atenção.

O que Sakura fez em seguida me surpreendeu ainda mais, ela empurrou-me com um dos pés – ainda calçados pela sandália negra de salto – direcionando-me para o chão. Descendo da mesa logo após, ela me fez deitar no piso e posicionou uma perna em cada lado meu, de pé. A visão que tive foi a melhor, a pequena peça de renda preta, a calcinha, que ainda estava em seu corpo contrastava com sua pele. _Eu ainda conseguia ficar mais excitado?_

De repente a médica retirou-se do meu campo de visão e seguiu para perto da porta, levando consigo uma das cadeiras. Enquanto ela andava seus quadris mexiam-se em um ritmo lento, mas avassalador. Quando completou seu percurso, mais uma vez apoiou a torneada perna na madeira velha do objeto. Suas mãos acariciavam a suave pele da coxa, tentando a todo custo proporcionar-me uma satisfação ainda maior.

— Dança pra mim, _mulher_. – disse como uma ordem. Queria vê-la rebolar, se empinar e remexer aquele corpo que era e sempre seria de minha posse.

— Peça com carinho, Sasuke-_kun_ – protestou um pouco envergonhada, entretanto, parecia se divertir ainda mais com nossos joguinhos particulares.

— _Por favor_, Sa-ku-ra.

Ela sorriu satisfeita com a minha resposta e instantes depois começou a se remexer. Sakura era como um continente jamais habitado, um terreno desconhecido que eu gostaria de explorar. Queria descobrir os seus segredos, embriagar-me com suas imperfeições e, principalmente, lidar com seus desejos mais profundos. Algo a qual eu poderia visitar todas as manhãs, ou até mesmo chamar de lar. Desejava me atracar as suas curvas e permanecer nelas durante a eternidade.

Os passos de dança tornaram-se perfeitos aos meus olhos, era seu único e _desejado_ espectador. Seus finos dedos se moviam com a graciosidade de uma princesa e a astúcia de uma serpente, almejando a todo momento seduzir a presa. Realmente não me importava em desempenhar esse papel, já que há tempos representava-o. A pequena menina se transformava em uma grande mulher e então eu só conseguia pensar em como estava sedento por ela.

Sakura conduzia suas mãos por entre as fendas do corpo, passeando pelos seios e logo depois chegando aos fios de seu exótico cabelo. Ela concluiu os sensuais movimentos e assim andou com elegância até mim. Então a _kunoichi_ abaixou-se, caminhando em seguida como um felino enquanto alcançava o meu peitoral. Não aguentei muito tempo, pois ansiava sua boca de uma forma irracional.

Puxei-a de encontro ao meu corpo, apalpando toda a carne que estava exposta. Rolávamos no chão frio da sala, entretanto, o calor que emanava de nossos sexos nos envolvia em uma capsula de luxúria e prazer. Minha pirralha insolente tirou aqueles malditos sapatos, podendo somente então se aconchegar mais confortavelmente a mim. Os peitos duros se empinavam a cada toque e fiz questão de sugá-los como se eu fosse uma criança necessitada de seu leite materno.

Sakura gritava tamanha a excitação. Pensei por um minuto se alguém poderia ter nos escutado, porém desisti da ideia ao visualizar sua calcinha molhada. Agarrei-a com força, sentindo todo o líquido que se dissipara pelo tecido. Imaginava o momento em que provaria seu gosto e também quando nos encaixaríamos com a perfeição de dois amantes apaixonados. No entanto, a vontade de vê-la implorar para que eu a penetrasse se tornara maior do que o esperado. Os sussurros dela se assemelhavam a uma linda melodia, poderia escutá-la a todo instante.

Tal pensamento me fez deslizar as mãos por suas macias coxas, chegando assim a sua cavidade e enfim movendo a sua última barreira. O pano descia lentamente e ela se contorcia a espera das minhas estocadas. Enquanto pedia por mais carícias o suor costumeiro deslizava de suas costas, impregnando pelo local o seu doce cheiro característico. A lingerie fora retirada, e então restara-se somente o branco jaleco.

— Ande logo, Sasuke-_kun_. Eu _preciso_ de você.

Porra.

Essa voz, _sua_ voz. Não poderia esperar mais.

Sentei-a por certo tempo em meu colo, derrapando segundos depois o pano sobrevivente. Á medida que descia-o depositava pequenos beijos em seu alvo pescoço. Minha marca jazia na rosada pele. Em vista disso suas costas _finalmente_ foram de encontro a superfície e ela tão logo estava pronta para receber-me. Retirei então minha cueca, para que pudéssemos enfim continuar sem qualquer impedimento de roupas.

Foi assim que a penetrei em uma só estocada. Nos emolduramos com a total certeza de que fomos feitos um para o outro, já que nossas entradas se chocaram com tamanha precisão. O ritmo em que a envolvi começara lento, pois gostaria de torturá-la com meu ambicioso sexo. Era como se a punisse por me fazer esperar tanto, sempre com insultos na ponta da língua e sendo uma _menina má_. Mas, merda, isso também era uma aflição para mim. A necessitava. Sem demora aumentei o compasso, enchendo-nos de prazer.

Sakura assemelhava-se a uma bomba relógio, essa parecia estar prestes a explodir e imediatamente cravou suas unhas em meu dorso nu, passando em seguida a gemer meu nome diversas vezes. Nos elevávamos de um modo monstruoso, como se fosse o último momento que passaríamos juntos. Porém, aquilo não me surpreendera. A relação que havíamos construído era mais complicada do que o normal, os encontros eventuais de antigamente marcaram-se pelo ódio e amargura de um passado assustador.

Um grito abafado. Um aperto repentino.

Os corpos chegaram ao chão caindo de exaustão, minha mão apenas esticara-se em busca de um copo d'água e com tal veio a insistente vontade de abraçá-la até que pudéssemos adormecer. Um pequeno sorriso subira ao meu rosto, já que possivelmente estava mais do que _feliz_. Podia me sentir vivo novamente, pronto para dar início a uma nova era de minha vida. _Ao lado dela_.

Então o vento soprou e balançou seus cabelos.

Ah, era só Sakura ficando ainda mais bonita.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke acaba se ferindo em uma missão Anbu, e tem de passar por uma cirurgia. Porém, ele não esperava permanecer por 10 dias, internado. Tsunade prevendo uma possível fuga, coloca uma pessoa para vigiá-lo, garantindo que o Uchiha não saia do hospital. A vigia é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sakura Haruno.

Esses dias serão suficientes para resgatar um sentimento antigo? Ou farão com que ambos se distanciem ainda mais?

* * *

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**10 Dias Com Ela — Capítulo X**

_Décimo Dia_

_.._

Logo após acordar e perceber que Sasuke continuava adormecido, eu tive a "brilhante" ideia de quebrar a fechadura da minha porta com um _singelo_ soco. Tal coisa era tão óbvia que me senti envergonhada por não ter feito aquilo de uma vez. Entretanto, se tivesse pensado nisso com tamanha rapidez, o Uchiha e eu não teríamos nos resolvido. Ter um pouco de Naruto em si podia ser até bom no final das contas, pois fora exatamente uma dessas idiotices que me infiltrara em um sonho mágico, o qual nunca imaginaria que seria a protagonista.

Mas pensando melhor… _aquele paspalho me devia uma porta nova! Hunf! _

Apesar da irritabilidade, o sentimento de felicidade me invadia tão profundamente que não conseguia raciocinar com certa seriedade. Minhas mãos tremiam e suavam ao mesmo tempo, parecia uma menina que acabara de dar o seu primeiro beijo. No entanto, tal reação era proporcional a tudo que havia vivido na noite interior. Com toda a certeza, o melhor momento de toda a minha vida.

Amar alguém é algo muito nobre e diferente daquilo que vários pensam. Desejamos somente que essa seja feliz, não importando o quão ferido estaremos depois de a ver escolhendo outra pessoa para permanecer ao seu lado. Porém, quando o afeto é recíproco, não há nada que nos leve ao paraíso mais rápido. E fora exatamente isso que ocorreu.

Tudo o que eu sabia era que estar com Sasuke me fazia sentir como se enfim estivesse seguindo em frente. Porque se havia algo entre nós, fosse o que fosse, agora possuía bases no mundo real, não na bolha de fantasias da adolescente fútil que um dia fui. O Uchiha era tão vivo quanto qualquer pessoa já conhecida. E o mais interessante, é que o termo _nós_ parecia-me natural. _Parecia certo — _embora admitisse pra mim mesma que nem sempre foi assim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminhava por entre os corredores do familiar hospital, estava faminta e necessitava chegar ao refeitório rapidamente. Porém, antes de acelerar o passo, dei-me conta de que Naruto permanecia parado na recepção do local. Não poderia imaginar o que fazia ali, então apenas segui até ele para enfim saber da suposta situação.

— Naruto! – sussurrei seu nome sem chamar muita atenção.

— Sakura-_chan – _sorriu, como de costume. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu trabalho aqui, idiota _– _não pude deixar de rir. Só mesmo alguém como ele me faria uma pergunta dessas. Mas Naruto era e nunca deixaria de ser o meu melhor amigo. Éramos como um livro aberto, não tínhamos segredo algum e nos entendíamos apenas com o olhar. E devido a essa amizade, eu não poderia estar mais do que agradecida. Quantos passavam a vida sem ter com quem conversar? _– _Agora, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? _– _repeti a indagação que fora feita segundos antes.

— Nada demais, sabe _– _coçou um pouco a nuca em sinal de desconforto _– _só vim pra tomar aquele chocolate quente que geralmente os pacientes tomam depois de fazerem algum exame. O que colocam dentro do leite, Sakura-_chan_? Parece mágico. Estou viciado! Só não é melhor que lámen, _dattebayo' __– _já deveria esperar algo semelhante a isso sair da boca de Naruto. Quem mais viria a um hospital somente para tomar uma bebida? _– _Mas não conte para seus colegas, está bem? Podem considerar um abuso. _– _e não era?! Tão… criança. Ri internamente com o ato descabido de meu amigo. _– _Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

— Vá em frente – lhe encorajei com o olhar.

— Você e o _Teme_ se resolveram? Ou aquele bastardo continua com a pose de macho alfa?

— Naruto… – segurei o colarinho de sua camiseta, trazendo-o para mais perto. Ele somente olhou-me assustado, esperando que um tapa viesse em sua direção – Ontem foi o melhor dia da minha vida! – abracei o futuro Hokage em seguida, não contendo a minha alegria – Estou anestesiada de emoção. Me belisque, Naruto, por favor. Não sei se estou sonhado, tenho medo de acordar e perceber que isso só não passou de uma ilusão.

— Eu sei o quanto ele gosta de você, Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke te olha de um modo tão… diferente. Como se te apreciasse a cada vez que entra em seu campo de visão. Além disso, você é uma das únicas pessoas que nunca desistiu dele – Naruto dizia aquelas palavras com um orgulho quase palpável – Ele pode ter escolhido o caminho errado diversas vezes, porém possui um coração bom. E sabe valorizar aqueles que o valorizam também. Só tenha um pouco de paciência, Sasuke não é muito bom em demonstrar tudo isso.

— Não sabe como me deixou feliz, obrigada. Desejei tanto estar ao lado dele.

— Eu sei – sorriu. – E sempre soube que conseguiria. Porque ele é seu desde o instante que o viu pela primeira vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Dra. Haruno?

Uma enfermeira estava na entrada de minha sala, seu rosto era um tanto cômico ao observar a porta parcialmente quebrada.

— Sim? – chamei-lhe, trazendo sua atenção a mim novamente.

— Seu paciente, Sasuke Uchiha, pediu a sua ajuda nos preparativos da alta.

Oh, claro! Sasuke-_kun_.

Já havia me esquecido de sua saída do Hospital por conta de resolver o problema da porta e de alguns relatórios. Sem mencionar que eu não havia aparecido em seu quarto após o _ocorrido _da minha sala.

— Sem problemas, já estou indo ajudá-lo – respondi a moça. Ela prontamente assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo. Ergui um pouco as sobrancelhas diante sua pressa, os novatos sempre eram assim, querendo mostrar serviço.

Dando um suspiro, larguei o catálogo que estive olhando e saí para o corredor, com intuito de ir ao quarto de Sasuke, quando uma pequena coisinha que esteve me cutucando a manhã toda voltou a mente.

_O que eu e ele tínhamos agora?_

Nunca fomos fáceis, isso é um fato. Mas estávamos namorando ou não? Seria algo em que nos _pegaríamos _quando quiséssemos e depois fingiríamos que somos apenas ex-companheiros de time? Estava a ponto de soltar um berro para aliviar a tensão, porém a entrada do quarto dele se localizava a poucos passos adiante.

_Sem neuras, Sakura._

Adentrei no recinto forjando um sorriso, tentando esconder a minha confusão interna. O moreno estava de costas a mim, arrumando a pequena mala com seus pertences, entretanto, virou-se ao notar o som dos meus saltos ecoando pela salinha. Seu olhar foi um tanto enigmático, varreu-me de cima a baixo e parou no rosto, estudando.

— Não ficou nenhuma marca. É uma pena – comentou, calmamente. Um sorriso travesso começou a despontar naquele rosto e minhas pernas deram uma boa bambeada.

— É uma surpresa que não tenha, pelo modo como aconteceu tudo – retruquei não querendo parecer uma adolescente, pois eu sabia que havia corado com o comentário malicioso dele. Ainda precisava me acostumar com esse lado de Sasuke.

Ele apenas continuou a me olhar daquele modo por mais algum tempo e então virou-se para a mala. Estudei o local e vi que não haviam mais coisas para se guardar, ou seja, ele partiria em no máximo meia hora. Isso significava que eu precisava reunir coragem e perguntar a ele o que vinha me atormentando, afinal tive coragem – _novamente_ – de me declarar, então pedir algo assim não devia ser tão difícil.

— Sasuke-_kun_, como nós ficamos a partir de agora? – joguei diretamente, antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Uh? Achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso – ele olhou-me confuso, então estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de mim – nós vamos continuar _ficando _juntos. Não é?

— Oras, Sasuke, não é nesse sentido que estou pedindo. Quero saber se somos namorados ou não, se você quer manter algo como sexo casual ou não, se você e eu …

— Case-se comigo.

Eu já ia continuar com a lamúria quando prestei atenção na sua fala. Olhei-lhe assustada e emocionada. Era isso mesmo que havia ouvido?

— Como? – pedi com a voz falhando.

Sasuke ficou sério e inclinou-se, deixando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu.

— _Case-se comigo, Sa-ku-ra_ – o Uchiha repetiu a frase pausadamente, os olhos pregados em mim.

Os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e então eu pulei em seu pescoço, agarrando-o como se precisasse disso para respirar. Senti seus braços rodearem a minha cintura, aproximando-nos mais. Quantas vezes sonhei com essa frase? Quantas noites fiquei olhando para as estrelas e imaginando a cena do pedido? Sempre esperei por algum movimento por parte dele, mas a minha esperança foi se minguando com o passar do tempo. Já não achava mais que isso poderia acontecer um dia, fiquei desacreditada. Pelo menos até o dia em que ele começou a me atazanar no hospital. No fundo, desejava que fosse uma máscara de seus sentimentos e que no final viessem a tona. E sendo sincera, não pensei que algo assim pudesse ocorrer.

Até agora.

Sou exatamente como Sasuke disse, _c__ega_. Nunca vejo algo até que ele seja esfregado em minha cara. Mas, eu não poderia estar mais feliz no momento. Ele havia me pedido em casamento, havia confessado seus sentimentos, ao seu modo, e escolhido ficar ao meu lado.

— Com toda certeza, sim – respondi-lhe, ainda abraçada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O tempo realmente andava rápido. Já havia se passado cerca de dois anos da entrada de Sasuke ao hospital, naquele instante ninguém imaginaria que hoje estaríamos casados. Tanta coisa acontecera desde então, alguns obstáculos foram colocados em nossa direção, entretanto, os vencíamos dia após dia. Com o cotidiano, também vieram as alegrias. Era de conhecimento geral que Sasuke nunca tivera uma personalidade fácil, porém esse se mostrara um marido exemplar e muitas vezes carinhoso.

Além disso, amigos próximos haviam engatado em um relacionamento sério nesse meio-tempo. Como era de se esperar, Naruto e Hinata formaram um belíssimo casal. Esses nos escolheram como padrinhos de casamento, e apesar de Sasuke não admitir o quão feliz estava com a notícia, sabia o quanto isso significava pra ele. Naruto sempre deixou bem claro como os laços entre ele e Sasuke eram fortes, tal atitude apenas reafirmou essa importância. Agora, debaixo de uma árvore que carregava o mesmo nome que o meu, é que nos dávamos conta de que possuímos uma vida mais feliz do que imaginávamos.

— Hinata já marcou a data do nascimento de Boruto, sabia? – comentei com Sasuke enquanto observávamos Konoha de onde havíamos nos sentado.

— Achei que isso só ocorria com oito meses – o moreno disse em tom de confusão, afinal Hinata estava grávida de sete meses.

— Não é uma data oficial, apenas uma estimativa. Ela pode ser mudada futuramente – expliquei, sorrindo. – Além disso, Naruto está uma pilha de nervos, está mais ansioso para que o bebê finalmente nasça.

— Hmpf, o Dobe sempre foi apressado. Ele escolheu o nome da criança antes mesmo de saber o sexo.

Oh, aquilo me deu uma ideia. Estive me segurando para não contar a Sasuke uma novidade e finalmente havia achado um jeito único de anunciá-la. Sorrindo de modo travesso, coloquei a mão em cima de minha barriga e inclinei-me para meu marido.

— Podíamos fazer isso também – comentei como quem não queria nada.

— Sakura… – Sasuke olhou-me de maneira intrigada e ao mesmo tempo surpreso – o que você está querendo insinuar? – virou-me em sua direção para que pudéssemos ficar frente a frente.

— É isso mesmo, Sasuke-_kun_. Ganharemos mais um presente em nossas vidas.

Não pude prever a reação dele, já que apenas fixou-se em um ponto específico e continuou em silêncio. Estava começando a achar que ele não havia gostado da notícia, afinal o bebê que se encontrava em meu ventre não fora planejado. E se não quisesse ter um filho nesse momento? Havíamos conversado sobre o assunto pouquíssimas vezes.

— Diga alguma coisa! – não aguentei ficar calada e exigi uma reação de sua parte.

— Ser pai, isso é realmente… fantástico.

— Sasuke-_kun… _– e as lágrimas que escorreram de meus olhos no dia em que descobri a gravidez vieram a tona novamente. Esse era um instante mais do que importante, eu finalmente construiria uma família com a pessoa mais amada. Tal não era somente gratificante por um desejo meu, mas a ideia de que essa criança seria a primeira a nascer após o massacre Uchiha possuía tantos significados.

Quando ele enfim beijou minha testa com ternura, tive a certeza de que meu marido pensava da mesma forma, pois suas expressões não negavam. A notícia significava um recomeço, algo grandioso para um clã mais grandioso ainda. Os Uchihas haviam cometido incontáveis erros, porém não mereciam terminar com a linhagem atual. Detinham mais qualidades do que defeitos e Sasuke estava aqui para comprovar isso.

— E então, vamos escolher o nome?

— Sakura, eu não sou o Naruto. – ele sorria provocativo, tentando deixar ainda mais claro que sempre seria melhor que o amigo. Maldita competição! Mas também não poderia negar que era a marca registrada deles e com esse pensamento ri interiormente da imaturidade que ambos insistiam em ter. – Não vamos escolher o nome aleatoriamente, como se essa criança fosse um objeto.

— Você tem razão. – beijei o canto de seus lábios, deixando-o um pouco corado por conta da aproximação afetiva. – E eu te amo tanto por isso! – Sasuke me abraçou fortemente, não colocando em palavras o quanto me amava, mas sim expressando o amor da maneira que lhe era mais conveniente.

Dizia a lenda que uma formosa cerejeira tomaria as dores de um falcão que não aguentava mais carregá-las para si. E assim, ela renasceria de novo na próxima primavera mais bela do que anteriormente e em consequência mais forte. Entretanto, o pássaro haveria construído um belo ninho em suas curvas, não saindo dali nem com as tempestades futuras. Com ela, ele criaria um romance inusitado, cheio de surpresas e diferenças. Mas tais só serviriam de complemento para o bonito casal.

Essa história encontrava-se em um dos livros infantis que a minha mãe havia comprado pra mim anos atrás. Não entendia se éramos dois amantes que apenas haviam se encontrado nessa vida, ou se alguém escrevera nossos trajetos antes mesmo de nos tornarmos reais. Porém, sabia que fazíamos parte de algo a qual fomos protagonistas — protagonistas humanos ao extremo e controversos, _muito _controversos —, e talvez exatamente por esse detalhe era que as pessoas muitas vezes nos odiavam ou simplesmente sentiam uma simpatia grande por nós. No entanto, o que importava? Sasuke e eu nunca havíamos sido tão felizes.

Ignorava o fato de que alguns me olhavam feio na rua pela razão de ter escolhido não desistir do homem que amava. Quando uma mulher sentia esse sentimento, não havia ninguém que pudesse pará-la. Me orgulhava disso, era uma ninja poderosa, esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, dona de casa nas horas vagas e…mãe. Convivemos durantes anos, mas esse parecia o primeiro dia de uma vida que não nos _arrependeríamos de ter vivido_.

* * *

Olá, pessoas. Como vão? Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam 10DCE até aqui. Infelizmente esse é o último capítulo, espero que estejam satisfeitos. Fico triste por ter acabado, pois me apeguei a história de um jeito inimaginável, mas como diriam alguns, que fiquemos felizes porque ocorreu. Nos vemos em novos projetos e marco o desejo de que 10DCE fique guardada para sempre no coração de todos.

ps. Ainda não consigo acreditar que somos _**CANON**_.

Kissus, kissus.


End file.
